Nothing For Granted
by Lauryn Joleigh
Summary: Fitz and Olivia are married with four children in this Fic. Join me as they deal with family life!
1. Chapter 1 - Meet The Grants

**Fitz POV**

When I first met Liv she was incredibly shy. I had never met someone so bashful before. Though she was always very beautiful she seemed like such a nerd. The glasses, braces, pounds of books in her backpack. But if you knew her you'd know that she was actually pretty wild. She had the biggest potty mouth and she wore thongs underneath her James Prep uniform. I remember during one really windy day her skirt flew up and I was standing a few feet behind her. She immediately patted her skirt down and quickly looked behind her. When our eyes met I raised my eyebrow, giving her an amused expression. She blushed and turned around to continue walking. Who knew James Prep's smartest and most quiet student wore electric blue thongs?

The day we formally met was our first debate club meeting. We were freshmen in high school. She was so cute. Her glasses were the perfect size for her face and her hair was so big and curly, you could tell that if she were to straighten it it'd reach the middle of her back. We shook hands, introducing ourselves. I remember how soft her little hand felt in my big one. From that moment on I never wanted to let go. Liv and I have been married now for almost 21 years. We have four beautiful children. Our oldest, Breelynn (17), Logan (15), Jaden (12) and Riley (4). Riley was a bit of a surprise. We planned for almost all of our children except for Riley, but I suppose that makes her all the more special.

I remember telling Liv how I knew she was pregnant, but Olivia being Olivia brushed it off until the morning sickness became so severe that she couldn't ignore it anymore. She had a pretty tough pregnancy with Riley but it was worth it. She's the most sweet and polite little girl you'll ever meet. And so smart. She's actually a lot, if not exactly, like Liv. It's both scary and cute at times. Breelynn, however isn't as sweet. I guess she gets her temper from me but she still has her mother's smarts. People like me are intelligent. People like my wife are Nobel prize winning geniuses. Bree, like all of our kids, gets straight A's. Logan was the only one to ever receive a poor grade and Liv made sure that that never happened again.

Jaden is a little computer wizard. He can hack into anything. Not that we'd encourage that sort of thing. The kid loves video games and anime. He has an entire closet full of them. Logan is on the wrestling team. He loves it and so do the girls. Olivia's always on the verge of cursing out the teenage girls that chase after our son. She doesn't mind little crushes, but some of the girls at Logan's school are a bit too much.

Riley's turning five this month and between you and me I think Liv is sad about it. I know she doesn't want our kids to grow up. Bree will be out of the house soon and off to college and Jaden will be entering high school. She's doing her best to hold on to Riley's innocence.

"It's not fair, Fitz." Olivia said, laying against my chest as we sat on the bed together. She worked on her laptop while I checked emails on my phone. "I want my babies back."

"You know, we can always make another." I whispered firmly into her ear, putting my phone down beside us.

"Fitz, leave my vagina alone. I am done."

"You don't mean that." I pouted.

"You try pushing out those big headed kids of yours."

"Oh, so now they're _my_ children?" I looked at her profile, chuckling when she turned to face me.

"Fitz, I'm serious. We don't have time for another baby."

She was right. We were busy all the time, not to mention that we already have four children who drain our money.

"But I miss 'pregnant you'." I kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"No, you miss _pregnant_ _sex_."

"You miss it more."

She moaned a little when I bit her ear. I wanted to hear her make more noise so I squeezed her breasts a little and I watched her bite her perfect bottom lip. I reached the waistband of her panties then—

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

We both groaned audibly and a little voice came from the other side of the door.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" I love hearing her speak to our children. Even when she's upset there's still so much love evident in her voice.

"May I come in?"

Olivia lifted herself up a little and I did the same but we didn't bother to separate as she was still laying against my chest.

"Yes."

One of Riley's pigtails poked out first, a mini sized fro. Her hair was longer before; all the way down her back, but both she and Liv wanted it shorter. Olivia wanted Riley to feel like her baby again and Riley just wanted to look like Minnie Mouse. I was against it at first but Liv reminded me that it would grow back. She peeked through with one eye then let her whole body in. Her older siblings told her that she should always be cautious when coming into our room. They told her horror stories, all fabricated, about the sounds we made. It started when Breelynn was 10 and heard us one morning before dropping her off to school. So Riley was usually careful because she didn't want to see her daddy hurting mommy, another story that Bree put in her head. Olivia did her best to assure her that daddy was not hurting mommy and that she shouldn't feel embarrassed about what we do. Liv had a mild sex talk with Riley earlier in the year and said that it was natural for us to want to join together as two people in love. She spared the extra details but gave her enough information for her to understand that sex was a very adult activity and that she shouldn't worry about it now.

"Come here, Bug." Olivia welcomed. "What did I tell you about the door situation?"

"That if you respond with a 'yes' it's a safe zone."

Olivia smiled and tried not to laugh at the dramatic use of 'safe zone', extending her tiny arms so that they were parallel to one another showing us the lane in which "safe" resided. Riley's our little actress. Though thankfully way less dramatic than her older sister.

"That's right. Now what's up, lady?"

"Is Bree moving away?"

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"She was talking to her boyfriend and I heard her say that she wanted to live with him in college."

My face was like stone and Livvie had a look in her eyes like she wanted to whip Bree's ass for making plans to live with a boy instead of rooming in the dorms on campus with her friends. Olivia sobered up, careful not to take it out on Riley.

"Riley, remember when we talked about Breelynn going off to college soon so that she can get a better education?"

Riley nodded.

"Well sometimes you go to a college that's far away from home, so you live there."

"Oh."

"And she's not moving in with her boyfriend." I added.

"She's not?"

"No, now let's get you tucked back in." Liv picked her up and Riley's body immediately molded into hers.

"Olivia—"

"As soon as I put her down." She responded without even looking back. She knew what I wanted before I even said it. I love that about her.

* * *

 **Liv's POV**

"Mommy, how long till I go to college?" Riley asked, as she laid back against her pillow. The two French braids that I put in her hair before laying her back down allowed her to snuggle up in comfort.

"About 12 years."

"That's a long time."

"It just seems that way now. Just you wait and see. You'll be there before you know it. I remember when Bree was _your_ age."

"Was she like me?"

I chuckled at that. Bree was...well, she was nothing like Riley. "No baby, you're one of a kind." I tapped her nose with my finger then kissed it. "Goodnight, Lady Bug." I whispered into our hug.

"Goodnight, Mama Bear." She whispered back.

I turned off the lights leaving her night light on and closed the door. I walked over to my eldest child's room and I heard soft music on the other side of the door. Her bedroom door was plastered with signs like: **NO TRESPASSING VIOLATORS WILL BE SHOT SURVIVORS WILL BE SHOT AGAIN**. She has my sick sense of humor.

"Bree." I called after the knocking did nothing.

"Come in."

I smiled at her as I walked in before closing the door behind me and sat on her bed. Breelynn's room described her perfectly. It was dark yet colorful. Tapestry hung on the walls as well as pictures of her and friends surrounded by old Christmas lights. Her bed spread had graffiti on it and her pillows were circular patterns of tie-dye.

"Sup, Mama Bear?"

It always warms my heart whenever my kids call me _Mama Bear._ Particularly Bree because she was my first baby.

"Do you have something you'd like to tell your father and me?"

"About?"

"Getting an apartment with Alexander?"

She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, no doubt something she got from me.

"Did blabber mouth tell you?"

"She didn't tell us to be spiteful, Breelynn, she's your baby sister. You're like a superhero to her. She's scared that you're gonna leave her forever."

"Mom, you're her superhero. You're _our_ superhero."

I smiled at her kind words.

"No, baby I'm your goddess." I joked with a wink and she laughed. "Seriously, Bree. Talk to me."

"I have a lot of my money saved up and you know Alex just got that lab technician job, we just think it makes sense to move in together since we're going to school together."

I sighed and looked at her. I was prepared to tell her no, but my baby wasn't a baby anymore. She would be 18 soon and off in a different state. I was barely ready for that, no way was I ready for her to live with her boyfriend. But I knew that if that's what made my daughter happy then I could support it. But Fitz would probably kill the boy first before letting that happen.

"Bree, you know daddy is not going for that."

"What's the big deal?"

"Just wait. Do it after college." I told her, but I saw the look on her face and I know that face. I had the same face when I fell in love with Fitz.

"Come on, ma. You and dad were high school sweethearts and got married the day after graduation."

"And it wasn't easy. Your dad and I struggled, Bree. A lot. We just want a different life for you."

"What if I'm not destined for a different life?"

"Spare me the drama, Breelynn. You're gonna have to sit him down and talk to him."

"Why me?"

"You want to live an adult life right? So speak to him, I can't speak for you."

"But can't you just 'make' him let me?" She made quotation marks with her fingers.

"Wow, so you're gonna pimp your own mother out?"

"It's not like you don't already do it to get _your_ way."

"You think so?" I smirked.

"I learn from the best." She quipped and I pinched her thigh causing her to flinch and giggle. I knew Bree had become sexually active but Fitz didn't and I wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. The minute Bree told me she was thinking about it I put her on birth control and bought condoms. I didn't want what happen to us happen to her and I knew she was going to do what she wanted so I'd rather her be protected.

"Please, mom?"

I pursed my lips to think about it for a second and relented. "Okay, I'll talk to him. But are you sure that this is what you want?"

She eagerly nodded, reminding me that in so ways she's still a kid. I got up to leave then stopped at the door.

"And please stop telling your sister that your father is 'hurting' me."

"She heard wrong, I said that dad _put_ a hurtin' _on_ you." She rolled her body like she was dancing to a slow reggae song.

"Bree." I warned.

"Okay, I'll stop."

We said goodnight and I went to check on the boys before retiring to the master bedroom.

"What did she say?" Fitz questioned, his head still against the headboard. I removed the shorts I was wearing, leaving me in a camisole and a thong and climbed into bed.

"She wants to move in with Alex."

"Hell no. No happening." He flung off the covers, and started to get up. I stopped him by tugging at his arm.

"We'll talk to her about it in the morning."

"Olivia, you seriously can't think I'd let them live together."

"That's just it, she doesn't **need** _our_ permission."

"She does if she wants her tuition paid."

"Don't be petty, Fitz."

"If she gets to do what she wants with her life, I get to do what I want with my money."

"Fine, I'll take care of tuition. But you remember that when she isn't speaking to you during the holidays."

* * *

 **Fitz's POV**

"Good morning, Daddy!" I heard Riley say as I focused on the eggs and bacon I had on the stove. I turned around to see her already dressed. Breelynn must have helped, otherwise she might have come down in a tutu.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Where's mommy?"

"She's sleeping."

"But she'll be late for work." She expressed her concern, wide eyes and all.

"She's not working today so I let her rest."

"Morning, Dad." Jaden and Logan greeted at the same time as they sat down. As I was plating food for the kids Olivia walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said happily.

The kids greeted her with smiles and good mornings of their own, Riley reached out for hugs and kisses. Olivia always talked about how she was going to miss that. The way they reached out for her affection. The older kids sort of grew out of it. Riley was still very much wrapped up in her mommy and daddy.

"Hey, babe." I kissed Olivia on the lips and held onto her when she tried to get away. She smirked at me and shook her head. If she'd let me, I would have made-out with her right there. But she's always reminding me that with the kids being present that a peck on the lips was probably already enough to make them want to barf up their breakfast, let alone watch their parents play tonsil hockey.

"Where's Bree?" I asked, handing her a plate as she sat down.

"Morning, everyone." Bree grinned. I smiled and almost greeted her back but her shirt caught my eye. "I *HEART* COCK" was written on the front of her shirt and my eyes bulged at the sight.

"Take off that shirt and go change." I gritted my teeth.

Olivia turned around to look at Bree's shirt and started to laugh. I stared at her like she was crazy. The kids began to snicker and I became annoyed.

"You think this is funny?"

"Fitz relax, look at the back of the shirt."

Bree turned around and "ER SPANIELS" was written in the back.

"See." Bree said. "I love Cocker Spaniels." I looked at my wife, knowing she probably bought it for her or was present when she got it. I enjoy Olivia's crude humor but not when my daughter's wearing shirts that give off the wrong impression.

"Take off the shirt, I wanna talk to you in the living room. Now."

" _Mom_." Bree whined.

"Your father's right. Not _school_ appropriate. Just change quickly and meet us in here." Olivia told her, walking towards the living room as Bree rolled her eyes before stomping off to her room.

"You bought her that shirt didn't you?" I asked as soon as I walked out of the kitchen.

"We were shopping, I thought it was funny. I did, however, tell her not to wear it to school."

"Olivia, she shouldn't be wearing it at all."

"Fitz, it's a joke."

"A joke I don't want her wearing."

"If the shirt were mine would you feel the same way?"

"That's not a fair comparison and you know it."

"Baby, relax it's just a shirt."

"That says she loves cock!"

"...er Spaniels." Liv laughed.

"What's this talk about?" Bree interrupted, plopping onto the couch. She changed into a plain black t-shirt and I was grateful.

"Why are we finding out from Riley that you're moving in with Alex?"

"Because my baby sister can't hold water and I should have known better than to talk about it around her."

"Not the point, Breelynn. You are not moving in with him."

"Why not?"

"You're 17."

"Soon to be 18."

"Where are you getting the money?"

"We work, dad." She said as if she were saying "duh".

"Doesn't matter. It's not happening."

"And if it does?"

"I'm not paying for your tuition."

Bree's face scrunched up. The same way Olivia's does when she's confused or insulted.

"You can't be serious."

"Bree, pay him no mind. You are going to college and your tuition is going to be taken care of."

"You're not paying it either, Olivia." This time Olivia was the one making a face. Only this one was meaner, more sinister.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just tell what _I'm_ going to do with the money _I_ make." Bree's lips, the ones she inherited from her mom, began to curl up into a smile and I glared at her causing her lips to form a straight line.

"Bree go to school, we'll discuss this further when you come home." With an attitude Bree left to go round up her brothers and sister. She'd occasionally drop the boys off at their bus stop and drive Riley to school. It wasn't anything we made her do, it was something she wanted to do. Bree may be a bit rebellious but she loves her siblings and will do anything she can to help them.

"You know Fitz, telling her you don't approve is one thing and telling her you won't pay for her tuition is another, but telling _me_ that I can't pay her way through school? Have you bumped your head?"

I sighed, feeling frustrated. It was too early in the day to argue. I just wanted to hug my wife, maybe even a quickie before my day started.

"Liv, I don't want her living with him."

"That isn't your choice. You think I want Bree and Alex to live together? No. I don't. But she is almost 18 and _will_ be in college, she has the right to live her life. So you wanna be mad at her? Fine. You don't wanna pay her tuition? That's fine too. But do not tell me to not help our daughter just because you don't want to." And just like that I was alone in the living room. _No lovin' for me this morning._


	2. Chapter 2 - House Rules & Promises

**FLASHBACK:**

 **Shortly after Riley was conceived.**

 ** _Fitz's POV_**

 _"You got your wish" Olivia said, accusatorially as she glumly passed over one of the many positive pregnancy tests. My brows furrowed at the sight of tears in her eyes and my heart sank._

 _"I didn't want another baby, Fitz. I was 19 when I had Breelynn." She cried, reminding me that though Olivia and I graduated the same year she skipped a grade in elementary and jr high. Even though a two year age difference between us may not seem like much Olivia felt like a kid having a kid. She couldn't party like her friends and we would sometimes be up all night with the baby, which caused her to have to make up some classes. She felt like a lot of her schooling was set back even though in reality she was right on time. But Olivia has always been an overachiever so in her mind she was robbed._

 _"I'm sorry." I said._

 _"Don't apologize. I'm not mad at you. I made this baby too. I'm at fault too."_

 _When I heard fault my mind jumped to the worse case scenario. She already said she doesn't want the baby and now she's treating the situation like it was some disease. Like her body suddenly took to an unwanted parasite. So I gulped, audibly and mustered up all the courage I could to ask:_

 _"Do you want an abortion?"_

 _Her face twisted and she looked me in the eyes._

 _"No! Is that what you think I'm trying to say?"_

 _"Well, it seems that way."_

 _"No, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it that way. I love you so much and I know you love me too, we made this baby out of that love. I wouldn't_ _ **dream**_ _of killing our baby. Ever."_

 _I grinned, still feeling a little uneasy. "Okay."_

 **PRESENT DAY**

 **Liv's POV**

"Are you still upset with me?" Fitz asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind while I made breakfast.

"I'm not upset, Fitz."

"Tell him that." He said, as he took my hand, the one not holding the spatula and rubbed his erection through his cotton pajama bottoms. I fought my smile, as he kissed the crook of my neck and I squeezed his member.

"I'm not mad."

"I don't believe you." He whispered breathily in my ear and I could feel myself shiver at the feeling of his hot breath against my skin. I dragged his hand to the front of my flannel shorts then pushed his fingers past my underwear so that he could feel how wet I was getting and he began to play with me.

"I'm not mad." I repeated, this time with a hint of a moan rising from my throat.

"You sure?" He licked my earlobe.

"Yes." I turned to kiss his lips. "Now back off before the kids come down." I removed his hand from my panties and kissed his fingers before turning off the stove; moving to finish setting the table. Although it was Saturday the kids would be leaving soon to visit my dad. He lived about an hour away and Breelynn would be driving, giving Fitz and I some alone time.

When Bri walked into the kitchen she scrunched up her face. Fitz loves to tell her that she looks just like me when she does it and it's true. Freaky, but true.

"What's wrong?"

"What did you cook? Something smells rancid."

I looked at her strangely then turned my head. I couldn't smell anything.

"Never mind. That's just the smell of you two getting nasty near our breakfast."

It was a crude joke. There was no smell but she clearly heard or saw us on her way to the kitchen. I try to be careful when the house is full of kids. We used to be a lot more adventurous around the house when the kids were younger and while I don't want any of the kids to catch us I especially don't want Riley to see us. She's still so young and untainted.

"Thin ice, Breelynn." Fitz spat.

"I'm joking, dad. But seriously, fingering mom by the food? Not very sanitary."

"Breelynn, enough." I raised my voice just enough to let her know we were having none of it today.

"Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Being disrespectful isn't funny Breelynn. And the only way to lighten the mood is by telling me you've changed your mind." Fitz challenged. Bree rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I'm not changing my mind."

"And I'm going to continue to finger your mother wherever I please."

"Fitz!" I couldn't believe he'd just said that. Bree made a gagging noise and I was becoming annoyed with the way they were acting. I knew the reason for his statement was purely to make Breelynn upset. Stooping down to her level, but I wasn't going to let their bickering continue. "Breelynn, please go upstairs and help your sister get ready, I'll be up there in a second." She got up quickly and did what was asked.

"I'm sorry." He said. "She just—"

"I know. She makes you angry. But you know why." I gave him a look. They were so similar in personality so they clashed all the time.

"I'm not that bad."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"'I'll finger your mother wherever I please'? Really, Fitz? You are, in fact, worse."

His lips formed a straight line as he looked away.

"You need to talk to her. Like her _father_ , Fitz."

I saw him soften at the word father and I knew I had him.

"I will talk to her and I won't get upset. I'll try my very best to listen and understand."

I smiled. "Good. Thank you."

Kissing my lips, he whispered. "So can I finger you now?"

I slapped one of his pecks and giggled.

"When the kids are gone you can do whatever you want to me."

"Promise?" He leaned in to bite my lip.

"I promise."

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

"Wait a minute, lil mama. No tutu. You know better." I smiled at my baby sister as I watched her blow hot air out of her mouth, cheeks deflating. She was so cute and quiet but she had this weird obsession with her ballet tutus. She liked to wear them over her clothes.

"How come mommy lets you wear anything you want?"

"Because I'm 17. But don't worry. Daddy makes me change my clothes sometimes."

"Oh yeah." She said cutely as she stood still concentrating on the memory of breakfast yesterday morning.

"Besides, you get to wear your tutu when you're dancing. That's much cooler."

"Yeah. Okay." She put the tutu away and plucked her jeans from her neatly labeled drawer. Mom did that. She organized our entire lives and without her we'd be chickens with our heads caught off.

"Bree, why do you have to go away?"

"We talked about this remember?"

"But mommy said they have college here, how come you goin' so far?"

"Because it's the one I like the best. Anyway, don't worry about that. We have a whole year left to do things before I go. Just you and me."

"Promise?" She lit up.

"I promise."

* * *

 **Logan's POV**

Shit. My girlfriend is still in my bed. _Mom's gonna kill me_.

"Lena, wake up." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh my God, it's morning." She jumped out of my bed, not bothering to cover herself. I watched her scurry around naked, in search of her clothes and told her to calm down.

"Don't worry. I'll sneak you out."

"Because you do this all the time?"

"No. I don't." I really don't.

"I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep." She pulled on her panties and I couldn't help but stop her before she put on her bra. "What?" She looked at me, her pretty brown eyes boring into my soul.

"I love you." It flowed so naturally that I hadn't even realized that I'd said it out loud.

"What?" She repeated

"I said—"

"Logan—" Jaden busted in.

"Shit." Lena quickly covered her breast and turned around causing her curly mane to move with the rest of her body.

"Oooo." Jaden began.

"Shut up, can you be look out?"

"No way. You're not supposed to have girls in your room past 9. If you get in trouble you're not dragging me with you.

"I'll do anything you want."

" _Anything?"_

"Anything, now please?"

"Fine." Jaden walked out and I locked my door as Lena continued getting dressed. We were about to walk out of my room when I heard Jaden talking to mom. Her eyes went wide and I squeezed her hand to reassure her that I would get her home undetected. I opened my door and watched Jaden follow my mom down the hall as she went into Riley's room. Jaden gave me the go ahead and we started down the stairs then—

"Logan Fitzgerald!" I heard my mom yell in her stern voice and my whole body turned cold as Lena watched on in horror.

"Lena, you can have a seat in the living room, I'll call your parents in a moment to pick you up."

Lena's face hung low and I knew she was going to cry. Her parents were strict and if they found out about her spending the night with me (and that she's having sex) they're probably going to kill her.

"You. Room. Now."

I looked at Jaden and he cringed, mouthing sorry as I scowled at him and mom shoved my body inside by pushing the back my head with her hand, closing the door behind us as I sat on my bed.

"Please tell me that Lena was a mirage and I'm the one who's lost their mind because I know it's not you. I know you didn't bring that girl in here and let her spend the night in your bed."

"Mom—"

"Logan, I swear you're not too old for me to tear you up. Are you crazy?"

"We fell asleep." Kind of the truth.

"So you didn't bring her into your room with intentions of her sleeping over?"

"I didn't mean for her to stay all night." True.

"I'm going to ask you this, and don't lie, because if you lie I will know," Mom can always tell when one of us is lying. Even dad. "Did you have sex with her?"

I gulped and exhaled slowly. This was it. Today would be the day I die.

"What are the rules?"

"No girls after 9."

"And?"

"No sex." My mom wasn't a fool. She knew I was having sex. Did she like it? No. She made dad give me the real talk when she spotted a hickey on Lena's neck. He gave me condoms and she was upset at first. I'm 15, what mother wants their 15 year old son having sex? But dad saw it differently and knew she couldn't control me when I'm not home.

"And you did it anyway."

I lowered my head too afraid and ashamed to face her.

 **Liv's POV**

 _Don't kill him_ was all I could think. I hate Fitz for giving my little boy condoms. I hate life for allowing him to grow up. Lena's a sweet girl but I just don't like knowing that she does things to my baby. Things I do to Fitz. _Oh God_. I hope she doesn't do what I do. Not the way I do it. _Please God, no._

"Get ready to go to your grandfather's."

Logan looked up seemingly surprised that this was all I had to say.

"That's it?"

"No. I'm gonna let grandpa deal with you."

"What? Mom, please, no!"

My father's old school and also happens to be a retired U.S. Army General. He doesn't take too kindly to disrespect and Logan knows it. I've let the kids feel the wrath of my father only a few times. I do it when I feel like they really need to learn a lesson and understand that what they did was far from okay and that it should never happen again.

"Get ready, Logan. I don't wanna hear another word."

"Mom, please don't tell Lena's parents. Her sister can pick her up."

"Logan—"

"Mom, seriously. I don't want her to get in trouble. Just let me take the fall. I'm already on my way to my own funeral I don't want her to get in trouble too. Please?"

"Logan, I commend you for wanting to protect her, but I am a parent and as a parent I have a responsibility to tell them."

Logan lowered his head again and I could tell he felt horrible but all I saw was red when I spotted his messy covers. I could feel bad later, but right now I had to stand my ground.

"You have 5 minutes." I left his room and met Lena in the living room. She immediately jumped off of the velvety red cushion of the couch.

"Mrs. Grant, I am so sorry! I know the house rules and I shouldn't have broken them. I'm really sorry."

"I know you are, Lena, but I still have to tell your parents."

I looked at her tear stained face as she began to cry again.

"I know." She sat back down and this time I started to feel bad. She's only 15, but I know she gets it. She knows why I can't just let her off the hook, but that doesn't stop her from feeling the weight of her mistake. I entered the kitchen with my phone in hand and Fitz looked up at me with Riley in his arms. Bree and Jaden were at the table and I gestured for Fitz to come with me into the dining room. He put Riley down so she could eat with her siblings and he followed me.

"What's going on?"

"Did you happen to see who's in the living room?" He shook his head, oblivious to his son's shenanigans. "Logan snuck Lena in last night and I caught him trying to sneak her back out."

Fitz made a pained face and shook his head a little.

"I'm sorry. That might be my fault."

"What do you mean, Fitz?"

"I may have told him about the times I used to sneak you in."

I gave him a look but softened up after a moment.

"Either way, he knew what he did was wrong. I don't blame you." And then I saw him twist his face in what looked like guilt."Unless you told him _you_ thought it was okay."

"Not exactly."

"Then _what_ exactly, Fitzgerald?"

"I just told him that I didn't view it as big deal, then. I said then, I didn't say now."

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Right now we have to talk with her parents and dad is going to handle Logan."

"Yikes." Fitz has also experienced first hand what my father can do.

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

"What's going on in there?"

"They're calling Lena's parents."

"What happened?"

"Logan brought Lena over last night and tried to sneak her out this morning."

My eyes went big as my youngest brother told me about my other brother's rebellion. Riley sat by me watching her cartoons on the iPad my parents let her use at home, as she chewed on her fruit.

"Wow, that was bold."

"Bree." My mom interrupted as my parents re-entered the kitchen. "We're going to drop Lena off, text me when you get to Grandpa's."

I nodded and picked Riley up as she put the iPad down on the table. Jaden followed me and I passed Lena in the living room, giving her a sympathetic smile, hoping her parents wouldn't be to harsh on her. I already knew Logan was in for it. Gramps was probably gonna make him kneel on some grits or plank for 20 minutes straight. Grandpa's a loving man but he doesn't play.

* * *

 **Fitz's POV**

It was after ten and I was sifting through paperwork, courtesy of having our own private practice, when I heard her faint knock at the door.

"I'm sorry." Breelynn poked her head into my office.

"For?"

"Being disrespectful."

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have responded that way." Bree nodded and leaned against the door frame and seconds later Olivia appeared beside her.

"Hey you two." She greeted, pulling her long curls in a large bun at the top of her head.

"Do you wanna tell her what we've agreed on?" I asked, putting my pen down on a stack of papers. Bree looked back and forth between her mother and me, knowing we were about to talk to her about the "Alex thing".

"Come on, sit." Olivia moved her to the couch. They both took a seat and I turned in my chair to face them. "Daddy and I think it's best that you live on campus." Bree began to speak but Olivia held up one of her hands. "Just for the first year. We want you to experience college life, all of it, the way you should. And if after the first year you decide that you don't like it; after giving it a real try then you can move in with Alex. We'll cover your tuition, but you have to buy you own books and supplies."

I could see her mind working overtime, she looked just like Liv in that moment. You could tell that that she was thinking but you couldn't tell what she was thinking. And finally:

"Okay." She said. "I guess that's fair."

I exhaled in relief, hoping she would eventually change her mind all together and stay on campus for all four years. I'll probably never be ready for Bree to live with a guy but if it was going to happen I'd rather her be older and married. I'm her father. I'm supposed to want the best for her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Let's Talk About Sex

**Fitz's POV**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _She was innocent and curious. So innocent. So curious. Yet she knew so much. She wasn't experienced, but she knew enough to know what she liked. We were in my car, I sat at the wheel as she sat passenger side squirming and moaning. I spit on her pussy and spread her wetness around. She clenched and gasped making the cutest/sexiest face I'd ever seen. I smirked to myself out of pure amusement. Is this the same smart, sweet Olivia Pope I met in debate? I found her to be so alluring and I was absolutely memorized. To see something so beautiful in that state was such a turn on._

 _"UhFuckFuckFuckFuckSssShit!" She let out all in one breath. "Pinch it." She breathed, referring to her very sensitive pearl. And that's when I found out that my then girlfriend, now wife, was a freak with a sailor mouth. And once again, I was totally enthralled._

 _"Put your finger in." She whined. I was slightly hesitant. Livvie was a virgin and I didn't want to hurt her. Before I could ask if she was sure her hand was pushing mine closer to her entrance. I circled around it a few times with my middle finger, dragging her essence up and down her slit. When I felt like she was wet enough I slid my finger in, grateful that I trimmed my nails that morning. She arched her back and rocked to the rhythm of my finger. I was impressed with how in tune she was with her body, allowing herself to let go. So many of the girls I'd been with were really awkward. She was so comfortable and free._

 _"Come for me, baby." I said. I was so into it. Into her. I began to tap on her clit and she began to pant, moving faster against my hand. She looked at me, grabbing my face with her left hand while the other held on for dear life to the seatbelt. She looked away when I took her thumb in to my mouth sucking on it lightly. She began to convulse and moan and I tried shushing her when I saw a guy smoking on the curb. I didn't want her to be embarrassed or have the guy call the cops for indecent behavior. She came quietly and I could tell that she still wanted me to touch her for a little longer. It was emotional for her at this point. She just wanted to feel me so I just played with her wetness as she sighed in satisfaction._

 _After a moment I took my hand out of her panties and sucked my fingers. She turned to me, smiling and I found her absolutely gorgeous in her "postcoital" glow._

 _"I can't believe that just happened. I never came like that before."_

 _"You don't masturbate?"_

 _"No, I do, but it never feels like that. That was amazing."_

 _I smiled, moving my face closer so that we were forehead to forehead. I kissed her nose then grabbed her hand, kissing each knuckle._

 _"Just wait until I have my mouth on you." I winked._

 _"So cocky." She rolled her eyes playfully._

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

 **Liv's POV**

"What was your first time like?" Bree asked, stuffing her mouth with Oreos as we sat in the living room for our annual girls night. Riley was put to bed around 8:30 and it was now going on midnight. I was putting her hair into two French braids like I used to when she was a little girl.

"You sure you wanna hear this? You know my first time was with daddy."

"Yeah, I know. Just censor wherever you feel

necessary."

I loved this. Girl talk with Bree was different than talking to my girlfriends because I was usually very explicit with them. With Bree I felt comfortable enough to share some things while also being mindful that she's my daughter. And I knew Bree mostly asked because she wanted to have something to compare to. She wanted to learn from me, question me about things she maybe couldn't ask her friends because they were just as inexperienced. I knew what that was like, but I wasn't blessed with a mother who talked to me about those things.

"We were in his old room—"

"The house in Nevada."

"Yes. We were watching a movie. So this was Neflix n' Chill before Neflix existed." I cracked and Bree giggled.

"What movie?"

"Don't laugh." I smirked, finishing her last braid. "It was Annie." She whipped her head around with wide eyes.

"You lost your virginity to Annie." She busted out in fits of laughter.

"I said don't laugh." I laughed, contradicting my own instructions.

"That's—wow, mom."

"I know."

"Okay, continue." She sat beside me on the couch grabbing a pillow to rest her arms on.

"We didn't use a condom. Which was the worst idea ever."

"Were you scared that dad had something?"

"No."

"So why?"

"Well it hurt like hell. It would have been less painful with a condom and proper lubrication."

"So he just went in raw, nothing."

"Nothing."

"Did you cry?"

"No, but your dad still has a scar on his back from that night."

"Wait, that's from you?!"

I nodded and laughed knowing that he'd told the kids a very different story about how he got the scar by his shoulder blade.

"Did it feel good after a while?"

"A little, but I didn't orgasm."

"But dad did." It was a statement. Not a question and I nodded again. "Was that when—

"Yeah."

"I didn't realize that it was your first time when that happened."

I smiled, my lips betraying my sad eyes.

"Do you ever miss it?" It. We never found out whether it was a boy or girl. I wasn't far along enough.

"Sometimes. I kept telling myself that maybe it was something I did. I know now that it wasn't but I still have my days."

"Even now?"

"Even now. Which is why I want you to be careful, Breelynn."

"I am being careful. You know that. You practically provide all of my contraception. Don't worry, okay?"

"I'm your mother. I'm never _not_ going to worry."

* * *

 **Fitz's POV**

"Grandpa didn't go too hard on you, did he?"

Logan pulled back his basketball shorts revealing his knees. My mouth formed a straight line. _My poor son._

"Well, you did break house rules."

"How didn't grandpa know about you and mom."

"I'm not telling you anything else about our delinquent days. I think I've shared enough."

He rolled his eyes and I chuckled.

"You're using those condoms right?"

" _Dad_."

"No, ' _dad_ '. We have to talk about this."

"Yes."

"Good. Your mother and I don't want any grandchildren anytime soon."

"I'm not the only one having sex in this family."

"What?" I knew he was talking about Bree but last I checked she was waiting for marriage. That's what she told me. Did she change her mind and I didn't know? No wonder she wants to live Alex. He's probably doing all kinds of things to brainwash my baby girl.

"Dad, you can't seriously think Bree's a virgin."

"How do you know she's not?"

"She's my sister, dad. We talk."

"And mom knows?"

"Who do you think keeps her 'protected'?"

Why would Liv keep this from me? No, I know why. She knew I'd never stand for it. I don't want Breelynn getting pregnant or worse contracting some God forsaken infection. She's going to hear it from me.

* * *

"How could you not tell me?"

"It's not exactly something a girl wants her father to know."

"Who gives a damn what she wants?! She's 17, Olivia! How long has she been..."

"Having sex? You can say it Fitz. She's having sex with Alex."

"God, how could you just put her on birth control and not tell me?"

"I'm her mother, Fitz."

"And I'm her father!"

"She isn't a little girl anymore—"

"Oh bullshit, Olivia! You had a fit when I gave Logan condoms."

"And I got over it."

"Did you really? Sicking the General on him?"

"Excuse me? He broke house rules, you can't possibly think it was okay for him to do what he did."

"He's a boy, Olivia."

"There it is! Right there. How sexist can you be?"

"Me?! Oh, please. If you could you'd lock the boys away forever."

"But I can't, that's not realistic. Just like it's unrealistic for you to expect Bree to stay a virgin forever."

"You could have told me, Olivia!"

"You're right. I could have, but I didn't. I'm sorry. I didn't have a mother, I don't—" Olivia's voice began to break and I instantly regretted yelling. Olivia can be unconventional at times with her parenting but I would never in a million years try to imply that she's a bad mother because she's an amazing mother.

"Baby, I'm sorry. You're a **great** mom. I just—I just wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal. I'm her mom. She's safe. I'm making sure she's safe. I—"

"Shh. I know. Come here." I sat on the bed, allowing her to sit on my lap. "I understand. I'm sorry." I kissed her temple, moving her curls out of her face. She sniffed, wiping a tear as she lifted her head to look at me.

"No, I'm sorry. You're her father and I should have included you in the decision to put her on birth control."

"It's okay. I know why you didn't tell me." I sighed then kissed her cheek. "Hey, I love you."

She laughed softly as I wiped the rest of her tears. She kissed my lips and I kissed hers back. _What a brilliant beauty._ I can't imagine life without her.

* * *

 **Jaden's POV**

"You're crazy."

"How?"

"You're not in love. You just like kissing her."

"I like more than kissing her." Logan winked at me and I wanted to puke my dinner.

"Gross, man."

"You don't think of girls that way yet?"

"I don't know."

"Liar, I saw you looking at Lena's older sister."

"Duh, she's hot." I have to admit Lena's sister is crazy beautiful but I don't care too much for romance. Girls are cool but technology's cooler.

"Well, Lena's hot to me."

"Yeah, Lena's pretty."

"Do you, you know...?"

"What?"

He made a jerking off gesture with his hand and I scrunched up my face.

"Whoa, what?"

"Come on, bruh. You're too uptight." He laughed. There's no way I'm telling him that I whack off to dad's old Maximum magazines. "It's cool. You don't have to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Right."

* * *

 **Liv's POV**

"Mommy?"

"Yes, bug."

"Can we go to Disney World on my birthday?"

I smiled thinking how cute and innocent her request was. Riley's birthday was on a four day weekend this year so we wouldn't have to worry about her missing any school. I think bringing her to Disney World would be a great way to celebrate her fifth year on earth.

"Sure, baby. That'll be fun." I kissed her nose and handed over her lunch. "Bree I'm gonna bring her today."

"Okay, the boys decided to walk to their bus stop."

"Liv!" I heard Fitz call from the living room. I asked Bree to watch Riley for a minute and walked in the room to see Fitz holding his tie out for me to put on.

"Seriously?"

"Please?" He pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Come here, big baby."

I took the tie from him and began to tie it around his collar. Fitz could put a tie on just fine but sometimes he'd ask me to do it.

"I'm your big baby." He leaned in to kiss my top lip.

"Have a good meeting, Papa." I whispered into another kiss.

"Wait, are you not coming?"

"Fitz, you said you could handle the first meeting."

"I can, but—"

"Don't beg, Fitz."

"I wasn't going to beg."

I gave him a "yeah, right" expression and he smirked, rolling his eyes.

"I'll be there for the afternoon meeting."

"Fine."

"Mommy! We gon be late!" I heard Riley's tiny voice from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna bring her to school then I'm meeting with Kia for brunch."

"Ikia's in town?" His eyebrows raised and a hint of a smile played on his lips. He knew that nothing good could come from my little sister being in town. Especially since they get crazy when they're together. They have a sibling bond of their own that I never quite understood but it's beautiful to watch.

"Yes and don't go getting any ideas. I need you both to be adults while she's visiting. This house is full of enough children."

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

"I thought you wanted to live with me?"

"I do Alex, but this is the deal we've made and I don't wanna mess anything up with them. They're my parents and I have a great relationship with them. I wanna keep it that way."

"So what cuz me and my parents don't speak you don't wanna end up like me? Is that what you're saying?"

"Honestly? Yes."

"That's harsh, Breelynn."

"Don't ask questions you already know that answer to. Especially when it's something you don't wanna hear."

"You can be so insensitive sometimes."

"I'm not trying to be, Alex. I'm only telling you the truth."

He stared out of the window for a few seconds. Not speaking. Just looking. It was a little after two and I had just finished my last class. School was kicking my ass already and it was only the second week. I was stressing over it plus work and now this with Alex. I just can't win.

"Do you love me?"

Fucking seriously? He can be such a little whiny bitch. Sometimes I forgot who the girl in the relationship was.

"Of course I do. Don't be so dramatic."

"Then why won't you fight for me?"

"Are you going to pay for my education?"

I was starting to get angry at this point. Was he completely off his rocker?

"I can help."

"That's sweet, but I don't want your help."

"Why?"

"Because I don't depend on anyone. My parents are the only people I let help me."

"You can depend on me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Alex, please, can we just go?"

He started the car, angry. I knew he wasn't finished but he was going to let it go for now. When we got to his place I texted my mom to let her know where I was. I didn't need permission to be with Alex but I understood them wanting to know where I was for my well being. I was in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water when I felt something on my bottom. I smiled knowing exactly what it was and turned around to greet it.

Minx was Alex's Great Dane. He was sort of ours in a way since he allowed me to name him. And I know what you're thinking. Minx? For a huge dog like a Great Dane? But that's exactly why I chose it. It was like an oxymoron.

"Hi boy!" I scratched behind his ears and allowed him to lick my arms.

"What do you want to eat?"

Alex walked in, clearly fresh out of the shower with a towel around his waist. I bit my lip and walked closer, leaving Minx to the food in his bowl.

"You." I reached for his towel and he shook his head.

"Food, Bree."

I pouted a little and knew he was probably still upset with me.

"But I don't want food." I hopped on the counter and pulled him closer before successfully removing his towel. I looked down at his flaccid member. His penis was average size but it was sort of thick and I couldn't help but touch it. He had this hazy look in his eyes, the one he got when he was really horny and I began to kiss his neck. I had him right where I wanted him.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

By the time I got home Liv was already in bed. I was so ready to rest and just lay with her. I walked into our room to see her reading, glasses perched up on her adorable nose.

"Hi, baby." She smiled. Melting my heart.

After our meeting I stayed behind and went over some things in the office so I hadn't gotten the chance to ask about her brunch with Kia.

"Hi." I kissed her brow before I began to disrobe. "How was brunch?"

"Good, Ki's sleeping in the green room." We have a couple of guest rooms. All painted different colors. Liv's idea.

"How long is she staying?"

"She said a week so you know what that means with Ki."

I chuckled. "She'll be here for about a month."

"Yup."

Once I was in my pjs, just bottoms, I got into bed next to Liv and turned on the tv. She closed her book, took of her classes and cuddled into my side. I felt her hand rub my arm as I rubbed hers and my other hand played in her hair. Slowly, her hand traveled to my neck and she leaned in to gently kiss it. I smiled, enjoying my wife's sweetness. She pecked it a few times before bringing her attention back to the tv. I rubbed her shoulder and squeezed before I played in her hair again.

A few minutes passed and she was kissing my neck again. This time a little slower. I didn't think too much of it until I felt tongue and teeth. I squeezed her arm and she became more aggressive; sucking, licking, biting. I started to breathe harder and I could feel myself hardening the harder she sucked. My stomach contacted and I laughed a little at the powerful hold this little woman had on me.

I quickly placed her over my lap and she giggled at the sudden movement. We made out like teenagers as she was grinding herself against me. I began to groan in her ear as she sucked on my neck once more. She had too much control of the situation and even though I sometimes liked it I needed to feel like a man and right now I felt slightly emasculated. I'd never tell Liv that. She'd get on me about how silly that is, but she wouldn't understand.

I turned us over, allowing me to be on top and I began to devour her neck. I could feel her tiny hands trying to pushed my face off as she whimpered.

"Fitz," she whined, "don't give me a hickey, please." She moaned and I took that as a never mind and started on the other side of her neck. I lifted my head to kiss her. "Baby." She whispered, tugging at the waist band of my pajama bottoms. I normally would let her but I wanted her to come in my mouth first. I kissed and sucked her breast for awhile before I traveled down the rest of her body, reaching my destination.

She was already wet and it turned me on more than she'll ever know. I kissed her clit and looked up at her looking down at me. She had this hungry look in her eyes and I wanted to hear her scream my name. Olivia doesn't usually say my name when we're intimate. It's more natural for her to moan or curse but occasionally if I hit the right spot, get her over stimulated, practically squirting, she'll say it. Loud and proud.

I made out with her pussy as the short strip of hair tickled my nose. I inserted two fingers and latched onto her clit, sucking and nibbling. She rocked herself against my face, pulling my hair and grabbing onto my hand to squeeze. She was close. I pumped a little faster and nibbled a little harder and she stilled before a flood of her juices filled around my fingers. She was coming but I wasn't going to stop. I kept going.

"Fitz!" There it was. She was pushing me away, trying to stop the almost painful bliss. It was too much for her and I knew it would be but I couldn't resist the opportunity to hear my name fall from her lips. I played with her clit and smiled when she jerked. She slapped my hand away laughing. "Stop!"

I got up and kissed her, letting her taste herself. She looked down at her sore nipples, which were beginning to bruise.

"Babe, you gotta be nicer to my nipples." She lightly touch one and flinched a little. I leaned down to kiss it.

"Sorry."

"I know a better way you can say sorry."

I grinned, finally removing my pants to give her what she wanted. I loved coming home to make love to my amazing wife and I was at peace knowing that I'd get to do it for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4 - Let's Talk About Sex Part II

****A/N: Soooo sorry I'm late. Life's crazy ya know? Anywho, for those who read Theory I'm currently working on the update so expect it soon. In the meantime, enjoy this ;)****

* * *

 **Liv's POV**

"Shh, wait."

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"No?"

"You really don't?"

"Livvie, do we need to get you admitted? Are you hearing voices?" He jokingly tapped my forehead, smirking in the special way he does.

"I'm serious, Fitz. Listen."

It was a little after eleven in the evening and all of the kids were in their own rooms. Riley was sleep and my older ones were probably up doing whatever kids do; video games, social media etc. The only one of the kids' rooms that was directly across from ours was Riley's because we didn't want her to be too far from us incase something had gone wrong in the night. The boys were on one end of the hall while Bree was on the other, leaving two guest rooms on each side of ours. Ikia was currently in one of the guest rooms and I could have sworn I heard faint moans coming from her room.

"Is Kia-"

"Shut up. I don't wanna know."

Fitz chuckled at the disgusted look on my face. "You never could handle your sister's 'out there' behavior, something I never understood seeing as how you're just as bad."

"In what way, Fitzgerald?"

"Well, let's see. Cursing?"

"I don't curse that much."

"Oh really? So explain to me why all of children's' first words were profane ones because they certainly didn't hear it from me."

"You're exaggerating."

"Okay, fine. How about your crude humor?"

"She's definitely worse."

"You think?"

"Seriously? My jokes are discrete, hers are just plain inappropriate."

"And yours aren't? Might I remind you of the shirt you bought Bree? Which I still want to burn, by the way."

I giggled softly and he shook his head. After a moment I could feel his eyes still on me and I looked over at him to see giving me a look.

"What?"

He raised one of his brows, smiling a little, not saying a word because he was aware that I knew just what he was trying to convey.

"Okay, I'm not the most appropriate all of time. Still. She's worse. I would never FaceTime fuck you in a guest room right beside hers."

Fitz stared at me not falling for one word I said. "Okay, fine, so I would. But I'd be a lot quieter than she's being."

"I like when you're quiet, but not too quiet. When you whimper or let go of a breathy moan. It's the biggest turn on."

"Yeah?" I said in faux curiosity.

"Yeah." He nodded reassuringly.

"Want me to turn you on right now?" I smiled wickedly and he nodded again and started to pull me on top of him.

"Wait." I leaned over into the nightstand grabbing a condom. And Fitz jerked his head back.

"Liv, no."

I knew I'd get this reaction from him. Fitz never did like condoms, infact he hates them. Always has. But I had just switched birth control methods and I was not going to risk getting pregnant. I tried bringing up to him getting a vasectomy a few times but he'd shoot the idea down every time.

"Fitz, pleeeeeease." I dragged the word the way Riley always did when she wanted something and hoped it'd work for me too. "Just until I'm sure the birth control is taking effect."

"What if I just..."

He let his words fall and gestured with his hands, making an 'O' with one hand while he purposely held up three of his fingers, instead of one, with the other to further drive his point though and inserted them through the makeshift vagina that his left hand created then pulled them out.

"The pull out method? Fitz, we didn't even do that in high school."

"I was too scared then."

"Oh so you're not concerned now? You wanna impregnate me?"

"Liv, I'm not going to get you pregnant. Can we please just not use the condom."

"What's a couple of days? You can't handle just a few days using condoms? I carried all four of your children for 9 months, Fitz. I gave birth to their big ass heads and I breastfed every single one of them; it's wonder my breasts are even still intact and you can't wear a condom for me?"

He pursed his lips taking the condom from me and I grinned, my closed lips curling at the sides, because I knew that meant that I had won. He ripped off the wrapper and began to take his basketball shorts off. Before he could place it on himself I decided to take it from him and place it on with my mouth. My way of trying to make up for having to use the condom. His eyes glazed over and I moved up his body, taking him in my hand as I eased down on his engorged member.

"I hate this." He groaned. And I knew what he meant. It really wasn't the same with the barrier between us. "I need to feel you, Livvie." He whispered in my ear, tugging on the lobe. He knew what he was doing and I wasn't sure whether or not I was going to allow myself to fall for it. He would wait until we were fucking, tongue in my ear, right hand tweaking my nipple while the left played with my clit to ask me this. "Please, baby? I just wanna feel you come all over me." I whimpered out of both pleasure and frustration. He was moving entirely too slow and when he stopped completely, I glared at him.

"Fitz, move." I sounded almost desperate but my voice was laced with annoyance. He shook his head so I tried to move but he had me pinned down with his strong hands.

"Fine, but the minute you feel yourself coming-"

"Pull out. Gotcha."

He loosened his grip, allowing me to lift up and he happily removed the condom. Throwing it in the nearby waste basket. I sunk back down on to him and sighed in contentment once I felt him moving with me.

"Mmm. Isn't that so much better?" He asked gruffly, smacking my ass. I yelped at the action, and hissed when I felt his fingernails digging in my skin. I love when does this. Never hard enough to draw blood, but just rough enough to cause my skin to redden and possibly bruise later. I welcomed the assault as I loved to be fucked. I love all kinds of sex. Making love is amazing and sometimes, when I'm emotional or needy it's what I crave. But something about biting, spanking and hairpulling gets me hotter than anything else. It also makes me come hard. Sometimes convulsing so violently that Fitz has to wrap his arms around me to make sure I don't hurt myself.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Papa."

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled at the roots as he showed my neck affection. We were grinding so hard into each other and the sound of my own wetness was driving me insane.

"Oh my God." I said, damn near exasperated. I was going to come and I could feel it. Fitz slammed into me harder, controlling my movements with his hand still on my ass. Every sensation was becoming far too intense and I was met with a familiar struggle. I began to wimp out and pull away but Fitz was too used to this, anticipating my movement and rolling us over so that he was on top, never losing connection with our bodies. He lifted my legs over his shoulder and hammered into me. I was fighting the high pitched screams that were threating to leave my mouth. The last thing I wanted was for Ki to tease me about the noises I make.

"Oh fuck, Fitz, I can't." I was nervous about how intense my orgasm was going to be.

"Yes you can. You can handle it." And I could, but that fact never stopped me from being apprehensive about the onslaught of pleasure that I was about to endure. It had already become too much for me.

"You ready?"

I nodded my head quickly, eyes focused on his. He angled himself so the his pelvic bone was directly rubbing against my clit. At the same moment he fondled my breast and kissed me passionately then suddenly I felt the weirdest and most explosive sensation. He rubbed harder against my clit heightening the feeling and the contraction of my walls was finally getting to him so he pulled out, coming on my stomach as I continued to ride out my orgasm.

"Oh fuck." Fitz said, looking down at my pussy and he jerked, still letting go of his semen. I looked down to see what had him so responsive and I couldn't believe my eyes. I was squirting. I didn't even know it was possible for me. After all our years together this had never happened. Fitz's face was burried in my neck as we took our time, catching our breath.

"I think your pussy just cried me a river." He laughed in my neck and I blushed, laughing with him. He lifted his head and smiled, cleaning off his cum with a t-shirt. "That was sexy."

"That was weird." He reached down to give my clit a gentle tap and I was still entirely too sensative, his touch causing my muscles to contract. "What do you think did it?"

"I don't know, I mean it's not like this is our first time." This was true. We were rough most times and he's usually always doing everything he can to over stimulate me with his hands and mouth. "I hope I can get you to do it again, though."

I playfully snarled at him. "You're nasty."

"I know." He lifted me up, as my legs were still on his shoulders, pecking my clit a few times before completely tonguing my pussy down. I was way too tired to fight another orgasm, but he's so good at what he does, how could I ever say no?

* * *

The next morning I walked into the kitchen to see Fitz cooking and Ikia with the kids sitting at the table, talking. They love their auntie. She's their only biological aunt so she holds a special place in their hearts. I walked over to Fitz, hugging him from behind, taking in the smell of his clean white t-shirt.

"You let me sleep in." I pouted.

"You were tired and sleeping like an angel. I couldn't wake you."

"Well thank you for your consideration." I held on to his pecs and kissed his back before moving to help. After breakfast Fitz and the boys stayed home while Ki and I took the girls to the mall. Riley's birthday was tomorrow and she wanted a Minnie Mouse outfit from the Disney store.

"You don't have to follow us around, Bree." Ki told her, knowing that she'd probably rather go to Forever 21 or Sephora to get something for herself. But if that were the case Bree would have driven in her car instead of riding with us.

"Yes I do." She looked at me and smiled before walking towards Riley to help pick out the right size.

"I can't believe Bree is a senior in high school."

"I know." I sighed, watching my girls enjoy themselves. I remember being worried about how Bree would get along with Riley when I found out I was pregnant with her. The age difference is so large but that never stopped Bree from showing her baby sister love. Though she had her moments of teasing and what she deemed as fun which Riley considered torture, she was still there for her and I couldn't be happier about that.

"You think she knows we can still see the hickey she tried to hide on her neck?"

I hadn't seen it so I looked a little harder and finally spotted a faint bruise a few inches from her jaw.

"I keep telling that girl to stop letting him do that. I don't like that."

"As if Fitz didn't give them to you. Shit, probably still does. You two just got better at choosing where to put them."

"I don't want her walking around with hickeys displayed on her body. It's a bad look."

"She's just having fun, Liv."

"Which is fine, but she needs to be more careful. More discrete."

"You know, she's a lot like you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

A few hours later we went to the cafe area to eat lunch. Once Riley finished she asked if she could sit with the other kids who were sitting a few feet from us watching a puppet show. I told her yes since I'd be able to see her from where I was sitting. Ki took that as her opportunity to ask Bree a few questions and though I wasn't sure how I'd like her answers I allowed my sister to grill her.

"So how's the boyfriend?"

"Good. He got a new job about a week ago, higher pay so he's happy about that."

"Wow, awesome. You know when I was your age I wasn't as good at picking boys as you and your mom."

"Really? But Uncle Lex is great." Ki had been married to Lexington for about 3 years now. They're absolutely perfect for each other.

"He is and I'm grateful but I went through a lot of bad apples to get to him."

"That she did." I agreed sipping on my soda.

"But back to you." She rolled her eyes at me and I smiled. "You, my dear, did not do a very good job at hiding that hickey on your neck."

Bree seemed embarrassed and I wanted to reassure her that she shouldn't be but the mother in me wanted her to feel this way. A beautiful intelligent young lady should never allow love marks to be seen by the world. I inhaled then exhaled tilting my head to the side as I looked my oldest daughter in the eyes.

"Sorry, ma."

"I'm not the person who needs an apology. You know how I feel about hickeys and as much as you like it when he's sucking on your neck I know you don't care for the bruises either because if you were completely unashamed you wouldn't try to hide them."

"I've told him to not do it, but we get carried away."

"Which is exactly what I don't want. You're too smart to get carried away, Breelynn."

"Don't let your mama fool you, Bree-Bree. Your daddy gave her the same marks and I guarantee you if I were to lift up her shirt right now you'd see some."

"You can't compare her to me, Ki. I'm a grown married woman."

"Who still allowed her boo-thang to mark her up in high school."

"No, it's okay auntie. Mom's right. I shouldn't let him do it. It's juvenile and unprofessional."

"Well there's always the inner thigh." She winked at Bree and I gave her a look because I had once said the same thing. I don't see it as encouragement, though in a way I guess I am encouraging her, but I was aware that my daughter is a sexual being and if she was going to let her boyfriend mark her up I'd rather it be in places unseen.

"Gotcha." She said and it reminded me of her dad.

"Now tell me, how is it?"

"Ikia!"

"What? I just wanna know so I can give pointers."

"I think I'm good." Bree stated with confidence.

"You think so?" Ki raised her brow.

"She's good, Ki." I challenged.

"Oh, okay. Shut me up."

Fitz would kill me if he knew I'd taught Bree a few tricks, but I wasn't going to have my daughter walking around in the wilderness with no tools. I had to arm her with everything she needed and if that means teaching her how to gain control in the bedroom as well as every other room in the house, so be it.

* * *

It was finally Riley's 5th birthday and seeing as how we only live about a half hour from Orlando we loaded up the van and drove to Disney World. Riley sat between my sister and Breelyn, while Logan and Jaden sat in the back. I sat passenger, letting Fitz drive.

"Are you gonna ride the rides with me and let me buy you cotton candy?" He asked me sweetly as we exited the highway. I nodded like a schoolgirl and kissed his cheek. I was excited to spend the day with my family at the happiest place on earth.

Once we got to MGM we found out they were having a water show later that night. I knew Riley would enjoy the pyrotechnics, laser lights and one million gallons of dancing water. Bree and Ki offered to take Riley around to find rides that she could go on while the boys did their thing, leaving Fitz and I alone. I asked them to meet me about an hour before the show were to start because I knew it'd be chaotic and crowded. After about two hours I began to miss my little girl and opted to FaceTime Bree.

"Sup, Mama Bear?"

"How's my baby?"

"Currently stuffing her face." Bree positioned her phone so that I could see Riley's face covered in chocolate. She was beaming and looked so happy and I couldn't help but smile just as bright.

"Hey, Rye, you having fun with your big sis and auntie?"

"Yes, mommy! Auntie bought me chicken fingers and fries!"

"I see, baby. Where'd you get the chocolate?"

Bree angled the camera back her way. "She saw some kid with a fudge brownie sundae and practically broke my arm asking for it. I didn't think you'd mind today."

I usually don't give Riley chocolate, but today was an obvious special occasion.

"I don't. Let her enjoy herself."

"Okay, we're gonna walk this food off in a bit then get a few more rides in before the show starts."

We hung up and Fitz feigned hurt when I looked up at him after putting my phone away.

"You're here with me and you abandon me for 3 minutes for a 5 year old."

"Your 5 year old."

"You miss her. You could have had her stay with us."

"No, she lit up like dynamite when they offered to take her." I smiled at the memory from just a little while ago.

"We've been replaced." He teased.

"She just likes being with them with us not around because it makes her feel like a big girl." I smiled a watery smile and quickly looked down to try and hide.

"You okay, Liv?"

"Mhm," I nodded but he lifted my head, placing his curled index finger underneath my chin. He looked into my eyes seeing how wet they had become.

"It's okay to be a little sad, honey. Some day she'll be Bree's age and she'll think she won't need you for anything, but the truth is they will always need you. Every single one of our children. You're superwoman to them, remember that."

I smiled again, loving Fitz all the more for always knowing the right things to say. He kissed my lips and laced his fingers with mine as we walked in line for the Tower of Terror. Our favorite ride.

* * *

As soon as we walked through the door I could feel Riley clinging to my neck a little tighter as I carried her to her room. She knocked out on the car ride home and I refused to wake my little birthday girl up. I layed her down on the bed gently and quietly rummaged through her drawers to get her pjs out. I slipped her out of her clothes, placing them in her dirty clothes hamper then put her in her vintage Pink Panther nightgown. It was a hot night and I knew it would cool her down. After getting her tucked in I kissed her nose, whispering a short prayer and 'I love you' before turning off the light, leaving her nightlight on by her bed, and left in search of my sister and husband. I walked into the kitchen to find them sitting at the island with a bottle of vodka.

"Are you trying to get my husband drunk?"

"How do you know he's not trying to get me drunk?"

"Because I know you."

"Yeah, so. I'm about to get you drunk too."

Skeptical, I looked over at Fitz and he gave me a reassuring smile so I reached out for my cup, which she had filled half way, and mixed it with the pineapple juice that was already on the counter. They, however, drank theirs straight. Ki could always handle liquor better than I could. And Fitz...well, Fitz drinks Scotch. Enough said.

* * *

"How's married life?" Ki asked, refilling her glass for what must have been the fourth time.

Fitz lifted my shirt revealing the trail of bite marks and hickeys that began at my nipple, which could be seen through my lacey bra, and ended at my pelvic bone. Now feeling the liquor I wasn't in the mood to scold Fitz. Besides it was just Ki. My sister has seen me in every kind of light. The good, the bad and most definitely the ugly. So I just gave Fitz a look, similar to the emoji with an attitude and I rolled my eyes as he laughed, letting go of my shirt.

"I knew he still had you black and blue, or should I say purple?'

"Fuck you. Both of you."

"I'd be glad to." Fitz pulled me close and I stuck my tongue out at him and he kissed it.

"You two are gross." She giggled.

"You wanted us drunk, you should have expected this."

"At least somebody's gettin' some." Her mood suddenly changed.

"What you talm Willis?"

"Nothing."

"No no no no." Fitz mumbled, drunkenly. "You said it now you gotta explain."

"It's not a big deal. We've just been so busy. I don't know how you guys do it. You own your private practice, have four kids and somehow still find time for each other. Lex and I don't even have kids." Ki started to cry and I walked over to hug her.

"Hey, it's okay, KiKi. Fitz and I aren't perfect. We've had our moments." Though we're stronger now, we've gone weeks in the past without touching; barely speaking. Sometimes because of work and the kids, other times because of differences we may have had and it would cause a rift between us.

"I want kids, Liv. I want squishy little babies waking me up in the middle of the night."

It broke my heart to see Ikia this way. I'd never seen her so hurt or heard her sound so desperate. I looked to Fitz as she cried and his lips formed a line, giving me a sad sympathetic smile. Why didn't she tell me what was going on before? My baby sister was hurting and I had no idea. Fitz cleaned up, kissing Ki on the top her head and me on the lips before leaving us to have a moment.


	5. Chapter 5 - Baby Fever

**A/N: Allow me to clarify: This is MY story. Don't like it? FUCK OFF :)**

 **To all those enjoying and sharing CONSTRUCTIVE criticism thank you! You are appreciated, I write this for YOU.**

* * *

 **Fitz's POV**

"Should I feel guilty? She asked timidly.

"What?" I questioned

"I feel like I should have known. And look at us..." She looked down at me lying between her legs in our bed "We're always so in your face with people and I know Abby's just being Abby and she lacks patience or tolerance for people but now I'm starting to see what she was talking about. I love and appreciate you and the kids but I feel like I'm so wrapped up in you that I forgot about everyone else... and here I am afraid of getting pregnant again while my sister wishes she was. I'm so selfish."

"No, you're not. You're probably the most selfless person I know. You give so much to others. Me, our kids, our clients and most definitely your sisters." Fitz was also referring to Abby and Quinn, though I hadn't seen them in a couple of days because our schedules just didn't agree, we still speak everyday. Whether it'd be through text, call or email. We make sure we speak to one another.

"But she didn't tell me. Why didn't she tell me?"

"I'm sure she didn't tell anyone, Livvie. She was probably embarrassed."

"Do you think he's cheating on her?"

"No. I believe he loves her and they're just going through a rough patch."

"I hope he's not cheating. She'd be devastated."

"I don't think he's cheating."

* * *

 **Liv's POV**

"He's not cheating." My sister answered my blunt question as we sat in my office. I'd just finished up with a patient and she had been helping me all day.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." She sighed. "He has been jerking off in the shower though."

 _Ouch._ I've been there with Fitz and it hurt at first. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't just come to me if he wanted sex. But we weren't speaking at the time.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Fitz?" I called as I entered our bedroom. It was my night to make dinner and I wanted to ask Fitz if he wanted anything special. I was over the silent treatment we were giving one another and I just wanted my best friend back. When I saw that he wasn't in our room I walked towards our private bathroom and I could hear the shower running. I opened the door and was surprised to see my husband hunched over trying to "bust a nut", looking very determined. My eyes nearly popped out of my head and he heard me gasp as I tried to look away._

 _"Shit." He stopped and I just started rambling._

 _"Just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner... I'm sorry, I didn't know you were–um... I'll just–"_

 _"Liv, look at me." And I did. I looked him right in the face so that he could see the hurt in my eyes._

 _"Why are you...why didn't you come get me?"_

 _He turned off the water, getting out to wrap a towel around his waist. "We're not speaking I didn't think you'd want to, I'm sorry."_

 _I looked down, feeling silly. "No, I'm sorry."_

 _We stood quiet for a moment then the silence broke when we faced one another, laughing._

 _"I don't like it when we're like this. I don't even remember what we were mad about." It was true, I couldn't pinpoint what it was that caused us to begin ignoring each other but even if I did, it didn't matter anymore._

 _"Neither do I."_

 _I pulled him close and brought his face down to mine so that I could kiss him fully. When we pulled away we shared a loving smile before he startled me by picking me up into a firemen's carry, walking me to our room before he dropped me on the bed. We ate dinner late that night._

 **PRESENT DAY**

Even though I was hurt by that, there have been other times where our schedules were completely insane and I'd walk in on Fitz masturbating but by that time I understood that it wasn't about me so I wouldn't make a big deal out of it, I would just finish the job.

"Was he aware that you caught him?"

"No."

"Well maybe next time just join him."

"You don't think he'd reject me?"

"No, if he rejects you we have a bigger problem on our hands, but if it's just what you say it is then believe me when I say he'll be more than happy if you do."

She signed heavily. "Okay."

I smiled at her for a moment before it faded and a more serious expression took over.

"Have you talked to him about kids?"

She shook her head and looked down at her clasped hands.

"Sis, you have to talk to him. It's clearly important to you."

"I don't know."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Him saying he doesn't want any."

"Do you honestly believe Lex doesn't want children?"

"We never talk about it, Liv."

"Exactly, so _talk_ to him."

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

Who the fuck told me to take AP Chemistry? Why would I do this to myself? Here I was lying on my stomach, books open, taking notes and trying hard not to cry from frustration. I was so tired my eyelids felt like elephants were resting on them. I wanted so badly to just crawl underneath my covers and go to sleep but I couldn't. I had to hand this in in the morning and I was heavily regretting waiting until the last minute to get it done. And to top it all off Alex had been calling all damn night and I just wasn't in the mood to talk to him. I tried to concentrate a little harder when I heard a tiny little knock on my door.

"Come in."

Riley poked her little head through my door and I told her to come in and close the door.

"What's up, lil mama?"

"I can't sleep." She rubbed her eyes, holding on to my old stuffed Barney. She was adorned in blue shorts with clouds on them and a matching sleeveless shirt with white fuzzy slippers. I had matching black ones.

"Why?"

She shrugged and I began to move my things off of my bed and on to my desk. I peeled back my covers and picked her up, tucking her in then walked over to my desk to finish.

"You're not sleeping with me?"

"In a minute, bug." _God, I sound like mom._ I have to finish up some work first then I'll be right there, okay?"

"K."

She snuggled into Barney and closed her eyes, I loved that she came to me when she wanted to feel safe. She used to come to my parents, mainly my dad, but my mom always dictated the outcome. Mom is one of those people who reads a lot of parenting and self help books. When Riley would come into their room mom would let her sleep there but have my dad bring her back to her own room before she woke up. Something about kids waking up in their own room knowing that it's a safe place. But I don't think Riley thought her room was unsafe. She just wanted to be near someone and I didn't mind. Besides, I needed a little cuddle buddy that didn't ask me about the future every 5 seconds.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

"Livvie, honey. Wake up."

"Mm?"

I pointed to the the softball sized blood stain beneath her and she groaned. It didn't happen a lot, she always knew when her period was coming and was usually prepared but some nights she'd get distracted by the kids or work and of course me. I definitely distracted her last night.

I helped her up, removing her panties and tank top so that I could wash them with the sheets. I kissed her briefly and moved out of her way, allowing her to walk into the bathroom so that she could get into the shower.

After putting everything in the wash I came back to see Liv getting ready for the day.

"Did you get a call from Mrs. Cromwell?"

I walked over to my phone, sitting on the nightstand and clicked the home button to see if I had any missed calls.

"Yup."

"I told you we need to change our numbers, they're too much alike and patients always mix them up."

"What difference does it make, we're married. We are one." I wiggled my brows.

"Well, if we're one how come I have to bleed alone?" She blinked, bending over to slip on her shoes.

"I'd bleed for you if I could."

"Lies." She stood up straight, kissing me, now closer to my lips with her heels on. "But thank you for saying so."

She began to walk away but I pulled her close. "I'm serious. I would bleed for you, be pregnant for you and give birth for you. If I could, I would."

She smiled, shaking her head at my sincere words. She leaned in for another kiss then left to go get Riley up.

* * *

 _5 days later_

 **Logan's POV**

I have to sneak around with Lena now since my mom spoke to her parents. Her dad pretty much hates me and thinks I'm some guy trying to steal his precious baby's innocence. Which my mom says is misogynistic bull because there are plenty of girls who take advantage of boys, but that that was neither here nor there and we both should be held equally responsible.

But her dad didn't see it that way so he forbid her from ever seeing me again. After school we'd go to her friend Jamie's house so that he'd pick her up from there, thinking she was with her all day.

At the moment we were cuddled up in Jamie's older sister's old room. We were making out on the queen sized floral themed sheets when she stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Does your mom hate me?"

"No, she's just mad that I broke house rules, but she doesn't hate you."

"I really want your parents to like me."

"They do like you and they'll love you the more they get to know you."

She nodded and I took this opportunity to ask her something that had been on my mind for awhile.

"Can I ask you something? And if you say no I'll never bring it up again."

"Okay..."

"Would you wanna get on birth control? So that we don't have to use condoms..."

Her eyes widened and I immediately regretted my question.

"It's okay if you don't want to, just forget I said anything."

"No, Logan, it's not that, I just–I wanted to ask you about it too... I was going to ask if you think your mom could give me a prescription?"

"Really?"

She smiled and nodded and I became excited. I hope my mom will do it. _Please, God let mom say yes._

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

"How is she?"

"She's okay, she just left. She's going back home to talk to him."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I hope."

"What time will you be home?"

"Probably 12. Abby wants to see a movie."

"Don't worry, I'll get her home safe, pretty boy."

I heard Abby shout in the background. Liv went to Abby and Stephen's after work and now Stephen's here with me.

"You here that? I have a body guard."

I chuckled a little, telling her I love her and she said it back before we both hung up. I walked from behind the bar and back to the couch. Stephen and I were in what Liv called my "man cave". It sort of was but there had been plenty of times where I'd drag her in here and make her scream bloody murder. This room had been sound proofed so it was the best place to have some of the roughest sex.

I handed Stephen his beer and took a sip of mine as I sat beside him. "You hungry?"

"Starved."

I laughed knowing it was because Stephen couldn't cook and Abby refused to be the only one cooking all the time so he probably hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Pizza and Wings?"

"Perfect."

I ordered our food and we started on _Narcos_ , a new Netflix series while we waited for the food to arrive.

"Abby's been bothering me about having a kid."

"Don't you think it's time?" They'd been married for almost as long as Liv and I but for most of their marriage they agreed that kids weren't a priority until recently.

"Definitely, man, but I'm scared."

"Why? You know you'd be a great dad. You're already an amazing Godfather."

"I know but this is different. I can't give this kid back."

I smiled, shaking my head. Stephen honestly had nothing to worry about.

"You'll be fine, man."

"What about you and Liv?"

"Liv doesn't want anymore kids. She wants me to get a vasectomy."

"Whoa, seriously?"

I nodded.

"Does that make you sad?"

I nodded again.

"Why don't you try asking?"

"She's not gonna change her mind." I smiled sadly. I never realized how much it really meant to me. It made me think about Ikia and how she must feel, but I at least have four amazing kids. She doesn't have any. I should be grateful and I am, but it doesn't change how I feel. I want another baby but Liv doesn't and that hurts.

* * *

Later that night once Stephen had gone home and Olivia returned. We were in bed watching a movie. Well, she was watching a movie. I was too busy thinking and she must have felt my body tensing up against hers because about 15 minutes in she turned around asking me if everything was okay.

"Yeah." I smiled a tight smile.

"Fitz." She replied, somewhat impatiently. She could tell something was on my mind and she was annoyed that I wouldn't say what.

"If I bring it up, you can get mad."

She eyed me suspiciously before she turned around fully to face me, hand beneath her head, holding it up as I sat against the headboard and paused the movie.

"I want another baby." I felt like I had been holding my breath just to say that.

"You're serious."

I nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"Fitz..." I could see her struggling to find something to say. I felt bad for bringing it up. I didn't want her to feel guilty or like I was trying to pressure her into something that she didn't want.

"It's fine, Liv. Just forget about it." I reached for the remote, ready to play the movie again but she stopped me.

"Fitz, you really want another baby?"

I gulped, looking down at the remote in my hand. I nodded then faced her again. She blinked a few times, taking a breath before she spoke.

"Can I think about it?"

"Liv, it's really okay. If it's not what you want we can just forget about it."

"Okay, let me ask you this: if I tell you no will you be okay with that?"

"I'm gonna have to be."

"Not the question."

I took a second to think about what she was asking me. She wanted me to be honest but I didn't want to push.

"No." I finally let out.

"I just need a little time to think about it, can you give me that?"

I nodded some more.

"Fitz, don't make that face."

"What face?"

"That sad face. It makes me wanna cry." She reached up kissing my lips. She pecked them a few times and stopped as we just stared into each other's for a few seconds. I felt a pull and couldn't help myself from kissing her fully. She kissed back just as passionately and suddenly we were undressing one another. I lifted her up and allowed her to swallow me whole in one swift move. We worked our hips, thrusting into each other. All that could be heard was heavy breathing and light moans. It was such a different experience. Vulnerable in a way I'd never felt before and I needed more. We continued kissing as I felt that familiar feeling in my testicles.

"Liv, I'm gonna–"

"It's okay." She whispered, kissing me deeply. I was fighting my orgasm, trying not to let go inside of her, but she began to squeeze me, allowing her muscles to constantly contract. At the same time she took my hand and pressed my fingers against her clit letting me know that she wanted us to come together.

I stilled then shook as I felt her do the same, pulsating around me and out of nowhere I bursted into tears.

"Fitz, please don't cry." Olivia is better at showing then telling and I knew she thought her letting me come inside of her was what I wanted. That her orgasm was also important if we're gonna get pregnant again. That the contractions help carry the sperm to their destination. And maybe it was what I wanted, but not like that. Not when I knew she didn't want it too.

"Baby, you're breaking my heart." She kissed my neck and it made me cry harder. I didn't mean to be so emotional but it was almost involuntary.

"I'm sorry." She said kissing me all over my face. "I'm sorry." She said it over and over until my cries subsided. I didn't want to talk and she could sense that so she didn't say anything when I rolled us onto our sides and rested my head against her breasts, allowing sleep to overcome me.

* * *

 **Liv's POV**

I woke with Fitz still cocooned in my chest. We needed to talk but mornings are the worst. We have no time. So we'll have to wait all day to talk about last night. A few moments after waking up, Fitz began to stir. When he opened my eyes I gave him a soft smile, which he returned.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I caressed the side of his face, his eyes puffy from the night before. "Wanna shower together?" I wasn't asking for sex and he knew that. He was way too fragile and it hurt to know that I was the reason for that pain. He nodded and we got up to begin our day.

* * *

"Well, Mrs. Cromwell, everything looks perfect. Your baby is right on schedule."

"Thank you Dr. Grant. How's the family?"

"Everyone is fantastic, thank you for asking."

"I apologize for calling your husband, I got your numbers mixed up."

"It's okay, it happens all the time."

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course, please."

"How do you do it? I mean I only have one kid on the way and I'm already freaking out."

"It's hard at first, but it gets easier. Life is about balance, you just have to find it. When I had my oldest I was still in college so it was by far the hardest but I managed and Fitz was more than helpful."

"My husband keeps telling me I'm worrying for nothing."

"You have valid reason for concern but I have faith that you can handle whatever comes your way. Don't stress yourself out, just enjoy your family."

She smiled at me and stood up for a hug. It was always easy to give my patients advice but I'd often find myself not taking it.

I arrived home, with Riley by my side, around three. I had a light day so I left early to pick her up. The boys were home but Bree was probably with Alex. I hadn't seen Fitz all day which is weird considering that we work together. I'm sure he did everything in his power to avoid me. How'd we get back to this place? A place of not speaking. We needed to have a conversation about what was going on and fast. I wouldn't allow this to go on for much longer.

"Hey." I heard his baritone voice coming from the doorway between the living room and the kitchen.

"Hi, daddy!" Riley ran over to him letting him pick her up in his strong arms.

"Hi, princess!"

"Can I have gummies?"

"Did you ask mommy?"

She shook her head.

"Go ask one of the boys to get you a fruit snack. I need to talk to daddy for a bit."

"Okay." Fitz let her down and she ran up stairs to fetch one of her brothers. Fitz followed me into his 'man cave' and closed the door behind him. We both stared at one another for awhile having no idea where to start. On one hand I completely avoided talk of another baby but I think I upset him when I didn't allow him to pull out. I don't think that's how he would have wanted to conceive, though I think we both know I'm most likely not pregnant, it still wasn't the right way to handle things.

"Liv, we don't have to talk about this."

"But we do. You broke down in my arms last night, am I supposed to just forget about that?"

"I feel like you were being careless. We hadn't fully discussed it and you thought you could fix it by one small gesture which could have gotten you pregnant when you don't even want another baby."

"I admit, that wasn't the way to handle it, but Fitz what was I supposed to do? You were staring at me like I had something you wanted and the thought of not being able to give you whatever you want kills me. Especially if I can."

"What do you want to do, Olivia?"

"Let's try. I'll get off of birth control and we'll try, for real."

"Is this what you want?"

"It's what you want and I want everything you want."

"That doesn't sound like you want this."

"Fitz, please. I'm trying."

"But that's just it, Olivia! You shouldn't have to try and make yourself want another baby. You shouldn't have to feel pressured into a decision like this. We're talking about another life. Not tickets to a play or some new shoes. A living being. I want you to be sure."

"I'm sure."

"But you aren't."

"Okay, so I'm not sure but you're acting like I won't love our baby. I wasn't 100% ready for Bree and Riley was a big surprise, but I love them. I love all of our children because they are a product of our love and because they're beautiful sweet amazing kids. I know I'm not sure now but no matter what I need you to know that I will love him or her just as much. Nothing can alter that."

"So you wanna try?"

I nodded and he took my hands into his and kissed my lips.

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N: So looks like everyone wants babies but Liv :/ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6 - What Do You Want?

**A/N: I realize that some of you asked for me to give a character description of all the kids. So I've done just that to give you guys an idea of what they look like:**

 _Breelynn_ **is basically Liv's twin. The only differences would be that Breelynn is maybe two shades or so lighter. Her hair is down to the middle of her back (as is Liv's in this story) Her curl type is 3A (I'll post a pic of 3A hair for those who don't know what that is on my Twitter: JOLEiGHJACK). Bree's height is 5'7 so she's taller than Liv by 3 inches.**

 _Logan_ **is 5'10. His skin is the same color as Bree's as are his eyes. His hair is light brown and his hair type is much closer to Fitz's. I haven't mentioned yet, but Logan is a gymnast so he's very muscular and fit.**

 _Jaden_ **is the same height as Bree. He's the fairest one in terms of skin complexion, his eyes are dark brown, and his hair is dreaded (dread locs) which are about shoulder length. He's a slim boy (picture Jaden Smith but more Olitz looking lol). Lips and nose like Fitz.**

 _Riley_ **is the only one with hazel eyes. She has Liv's curl type, 3B. Her skin is also fair like Jaden's. Her lips aren't as pouty as Liv/Bree/Logan but still full. She's an averaged sized healthy 5 year old.**

* * *

 _3 week jump_

 **Liv's POV**

Today was a sort of gloomy day. It had been raining all week, making it dark and wet outside. I hated going out on days like this. The way the wet ground caused my shoes to squeak against our clean hardwood floors made me want to scream. The kids knew I hated it, which is why I ask that they remove their shoes at the door, but the boys somehow always managed to forget. I stood by the sink, cleaning the pots I'd just used to make breakfast and found myself staring out of the window, mesmerized by the little droplets of water against the glass and it calmed me. I didn't think about the muddy wet mess the boys would probably make by the end of the day. I just allowed the soothing sound of the pitter patter of rain to bring me to a place of peace. I had barely gotten the chance to close my eyes when I heard yelling. I sighed in annoyance at the loss of serenity and turned around to see Bree telling her sister to stop singing. Something was up with my oldest _._ She was moodier than usual. Breelynn isn't cheery, especially in the morning, but she isn't mean either. I tried to brush it off and allow her to figure out whatever was going on with her on her own but when I heard her damn near snap at Riley I knew it was something that needed my attention. So while the rest of the clan continued breakfast I took Bree into the living room to see what was bothering her.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to her later."

"Riley's fine, you're not. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, ma." I pursed my lips, not believing that _nothing_ was wrong but she clearly wasn't ready to tell me so I let her off the hook for the time being.

"Fine, but don't snap at your sister or brothers."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"Can you take Riley to school for me this morning?"

"Yeah, of course." I smiled at her as I watched her re-enter the kitchen, hoping she'd solve her problem by the end of day. I didn't like to see my kids stressed about anything.

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

"I can't do this anymore. I've been taking it out on everyone and it's not fair to them."

"So then tell them."

"It's not that easy, Jess."

Jessica Ramsey. We were sitting in her car after school, she was giving me a ride home. She's been a close friend of mine for about a year now. We don't go to the same school but we met in track. Running is my life. It's a close second to my family. Jess gets that. She knows how I feel when I run. She gets the same sensation of freedom. Even during a long run when my muscles start to ache just as my lungs begin to burn, I feel so much better after a run. Like nothing else matters in that moment. It's as if the world stops spinning, standing still just to let me move. I think she's the only one who really understands that, who understands me in every aspect.

"Start with Alex."

No. There was no way I was telling him first.

"Knowing him, he'll probably do something petty and tell my parents before I get a chance to."

"Why are you so scared? Do you really think they'll be mad? Your mom's the coolest parent on the planet and your dad is pretty understanding."

I shook my head still not convinced and she took my head, bringing it to her face before leaning in to kiss me.

"You gotta tell them."

But how? I don't know how to say: Mom, dad.. I'm bi. It won't leave my mouth. I've tried and failed and tried and failed again but it never comes out. I think for a long time I was in denial. I think I always looked at girls the same way I look at guys, but I never realized it and I never touched a girl the same way until Jess. I love Jess. I'm in love with her and I don't know how to tell Alex. I don't want him to hate me forever. I want us to end on good terms but reality is we probably won't.

"Let's not think about it right now. I just wanna kiss you." Kissing her always made everything seem so far away. Being with her made everything bad in my life disappear as if existing wasn't an option for anything that couldn't make me happy. And once she pulls away, once her hands stop roaming the curves of my body or the curly strands of my long thick brown locs. Once her blue eyes wonder on something other than my honey colored skin or my cocoa brown eyes or my plump purple stained lips; all my problems come back. They don't leave me room to breathe and I find myself wanting her again. And somewhere within the year of us getting to know each other, want morphed into _need_. It was then that I knew. It wasn't about Jess being a woman, though I definitely love that about her. The way her butt pokes out in everything she wears, almost appearing out of nowhere; the dip in her back never had a chance. The way her taut muscles stared back at me, her belly button being the cutest thing I'd ever seen. Her outty was a complete contrast from the jewelry I had hanging from my navel. And her skin was like my moms. So perfectly brown and smooth, always making me wonder how science and God created such an insanely beautiful creature.

She's a little shorter than me which I find to be so cute. Her beautiful kinky hair was cut so low that she almost looked bald and it allowed the beauty of her face to be shown. The shape of her cheeks and her jaw had this affect on me. All I wanted to do was kiss her face and stare at her adorable button nose, loving the hoop the hung from her right nostril. What I love even more so than the way she looks is the way she _looks_ at me. How she speaks in this soft loving tone when she knows I've had a bad day. The way she holds my hand always intertwining our fingers, sometimes bringing them to her mouth so that she can kiss my knuckles. It was something I'd watch my parents do many times. It was the simplest gesture but it left most extravagant impression on my heart. No, it wasn't about her being a girl. It was about the person. I was in love with her and it was time I made it known.

* * *

 **Liv's POV**

"You're what?!"

"You heard me right."

"Liv, I know you're a little sad about Rye growing up but are you sure about this? Another baby? Now?"

"If we don't have another baby now we'll miss our window."

"Is this what you want?"

I was so repulsed by that question at this point, but in truth I had no idea what the answer was. It wasn't that I didn't want another baby, because I love my kids, I _really_ do, but I felt like we were happy with four. Apparently I was the only one who was.

"It's what Fitz wants." I kept saying that even though it sounded juvenile.

"So that means you're going through yet another pregnancy just so Fitz can get what he wants?"

"Abby—"

"No, Liv. He's being selfish! I feel like ever since the miscarriage he's been trying to makeup for the life you both lost."

"That's ridiculous, that was so long ago."

"And yet here you two are, four kids later and he still wants more?"

"Well maybe this is my way of making it up to him, okay Abby?" I snapped a little, my eyes becoming cloudy.

"You can't seriously be telling me that you blame yourself for that miscarriage."

"Logically I know it wasn't my fault, but it was my body that failed us. That failed him."

"But then you gave him four beautiful, brilliant, amazing children and honestly Olivia, even if you didn't, you _alone_ should be enough. That's what love is."

"He loves me." I was somewhat offended by her statement and I had enough of her demonizing Fitz for his desire to continue growing our family.

"I'm not saying he doesn't but he needs to get over himself."

"Abby—"

"Do you want another baby?"

I sighed heavily, I was so over Abby's questioning.

"Liv—"

"No! I don't! Okay? Now can we drop it?"

We stay stayed quiet for a few seconds and I felt wrong for yelling. I apologized and Abby could see that though I was agitated that I wasn't really upset with her.

"Stephen and I are pregnant." She somewhat blurted.

"Really?"

She nodded smiling faintly.

"Abby, that's great." I softened, genuinely happy for my best friend.

"I think he's nervous. I am too, but we're finally having a baby."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, we spoke about it and we've been trying but I just found out this morning and you were the first person I wanted to tell."

"You know you're both going to be fine, right?"

"You really think I'd make a good mom?"

"Are you kidding? Abby, you are amazing with my kids, I have no doubts about you being a great mother."

She smiled a thank you, stretching her hand across my desk careful not to knock our lunch over and I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

"You don't think she wants another baby?"

"She says she wants what I want but I don't believe that she wants it."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Tell her that I'm sorry that I put her in this position. It's unfair for me to want another baby when we already have the perfect family."

"I think she'll be relieved to hear that."

I chuckled. "I think so too." I paused. "So you and Abby?"

"We're trying." He smiled.

"Good, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, man."

"You still nervous?"

"A little, but I know we'll be okay. I'm actually a little excited. I hope she gets pregnant soon."

I laughed at his eagerness. "It'll happen, don't worry." I smiled as he rambled on about what he thought they'd have and how he'd spoil their baby no matter what the gender and I couldn't help but wonder if I was a little jealous. Which, in all honestly, was a bit ridiculous. I don't even know why I want another baby. Maybe it's good that we don't. Maybe I'm going through some sort of midlife crisis. _Yeah, that's it. That's all it is._ But even as I tell myself that, I don't really believe it.

* * *

 **Liv's POV**

I was tired when I got home but of course that never quite registers in my kids' brains so as soon as I came through the door Logan ran to my side wanting to talk. I told him to give me a few minutes to change and that I would meet him in his room. When I arrived he was sitting on his bed twiddling his thumbs. I'd never seen Logan so nervous. Whatever he wanted to talk about was serious so I took a deep breath and sat beside him.

"What's up, baby?" I combed through his hair with my fingers, lightly scratching his scalp. It worked with all of my kids (hell, even Fitz). It got them to calm down and warm up to the conversation.

He lifted his head and looked at me before quickly looking down again. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"It's about Lena."

I stopped my hand movement and placed my hands on my lap as I studied his face.

"Okay."

"She wants to know if you can give her a prescription for birth control."

 _Poker face_ , I tell myself. "But I thought dad gave you condoms?"

"He did."

"You just don't like using them." I answered for him and he shook his head bashfully, a little embarrassed that his mother now knows his preference. He's just like Fitz in so many ways. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Let me ask you something." I shifted to face him and he looked up at me expectantly. "Do you love Lena?"

"Yes." He almost whispered it as if admitting it too loud would make it untrue.

"And this is what you both want?"

"Yes."

I took a moment to think. They were going to have sex whether or not I provided Lena with birth control, but I'd rather know that they're being safe than have to wonder.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes," he buried me into a hug and though I hated that he was having sex I couldn't help but laugh at his joy. "But her mother has to come with her. Lena's still a minor and we aren't a free clinic."

He nodded, knowing our policy and had probably already informed Lena incase I would say yes. He kissed my cheek saying thank you.

"You're welcome." I stood to kiss his head and quickly left as I'm sure he wanted to call his girlfriend with the good news.

I walked into the family room to see Riley playing with one of her brother's old toys, placing her Barbie doll in the monster truck vehicle and driving it around with the remote control as she cracked up every time the Barbie fell once the toy car ran into a piece of furniture. I smiled at my baby not even caring that she was probably making dents in the coffee table. She was so pleased with herself and I refused to steal her excitement. _That coffee is old anyway_. I reasoned with myself. My gaze wandered and I almost didn't notice Bree sitting on the couch studying. She was so quiet in contrast to her rowdy little sister. I couldn't ignore my daughter's solemn mood anymore. Bree was being weird and I needed to know why. I called Jaden down to play with his sister so that she wouldn't be alone before I approached Bree.

"Breelynn." She looked up from her book and I nodded for her to follow me into my home office. I sat her down on the vinyl couch and took her hand in mine. "What's going on? And don't tell me nothing."

Her eyes began to search the room and I could see her struggling to find her words.

"Don't think, Bree. Just tell me, no filter." Whatever she had to tell me couldn't be that bad. Unless of course she was about to tell me she was pregnant. _Dear God, don't let it be that._

"You remember Jess?"

I nodded.

"Jessica, your friend from track?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"Umm... We've been seeing each other."

My eyebrows shot up, a little surprised by her confession, but I needed clarification.

"Intimately?"

She nodded, mashing her lips together creating a straight line.

"So are you—"

"I'm bisexual."

"And right now you're attracted to a girl. Jess."

She nodded her head slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I never knew I was bi before. I mean I always found girls attractive but I thought it was just me having an appreciation for other beautiful girls."

"Until?"

"One day after practice I saw Jess in the shower and I felt what I usually feel when I see Alex."

"And you acted on it?"

She nodded again. "Jess is gay and even though she never said anything I could that tell she liked me." I saw the beginnings of a smile playing on her lips and I realized how serious her feelings had become. She was never in love with Alex. All this time, the expressions I'd watch her make weren't for him, they were for her. And I began to think about how she'd almost agreed to moving in with Alex and how she was probably relying on her father and I to tell her that we didn't like the idea so that she wouldn't have to.

"Okay, so now you wanna break up with Alex and be with Jess?"

"Yes."

"But you don't know how to tell Alex."

"He's gonna be so heartbroken. He thinks he's gonna marry me."

"Well, baby, there's no easy way to tell him, you just have to honest. You can tell him here so that you feel more comfortable."

"You think dad will be upset?" She expressed her real concern.

"No. Maybe a little confused but we can help him understand together, okay?" I smiled reassuringly and I could see the swell of tears in her eyes. "Oh, baby, come here." I pulled her close to me hugging her body to mine as she sobbed. "Hey, it's okay. Daddy and I love you. So do your brothers and your baby sister worships you, that will never change, you hear me?" She nodded her head, sniffling as I wiped her tears.

I was sad for my daughter. The world is hard enough and now, for her, it was going to get harder. I had to make sure that she felt safe and loved and accepted. I know Fitz and he wouldn't be angry with her but I know that he has specific visions of what life should be like for our children and if he had a say, the tough road she had ahead wouldn't be her journey. But we can't control the world. We can only control ourselves.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

"Hi."

"Hi."

I walked into our bedroom, greeting my wife with a kiss. She was already in one of my big t-shirts, lengthy golden legs tricking me into thinking she's taller than only 5'4. Her smile warmed my heart and I bent forward to kiss her neck, smelling the scent of vanilla and I knew that meant she took a bubble bath. She always used vanilla scented bubbles and the strong aroma always lingered on her smooth skin.

"You took a bath without me." I frowned and she giggled.

"Believe me when I say I needed one."

"Bad day?" I removed my clothes tossing them in the basket at the foot of the bed, then slipped on my grey cotton pajama pants that Liv had already laid out on the bed for me before climbing in with her.

"Just long."

"Wanna talk about it?" She shook her head, straddling me.

"Later."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

She tilted her head. "About what?"

I took a deep breath, licking my lips as I readied myself to tell her. "I don't think we should try."

"What, why?"

"Because it's not what you want."

"But Fitz—"

"Livvie, I want you to be happy."

"I am." She held my face, her natural long nails grazing my checks.

"Exactly. And I don't wanna ruin that. I love you so much and we already have a big amazing family. I was being selfish and I wasn't thinking about you or what you would be going through. I'm sorry, baby."

"Fitz—"

"Don't say anything. It's okay."

"But Fitz, I think I may be pregnant already."

"What?"

"I don't know for sure, but I've had four kids already; I think I know the signs by now. Besides I'm late."

* * *

 **A/N: YIKES! So Bree has a girlfriend. Logan got his girlfriend some birth control and Liv might be pregnant? Let me know what you guys think ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Poppy Seed

**Liv's POV**

"What do they say?"

"Fitz, ask me that question one more time and I'll shove the tests done your throat." I smiled sarcastically watching him gulp at my words and I immediately felt bad for snapping. _I must be pregnant. I'm already hormonal._

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just a little—"

"On edge. I get it."

Before I could respond I heard my phone ringing. It was a specific ringtone, a Lil Boosie song, and I knew it was Ki calling. I moved away from the sink, kissing the top of Fitz's head, leaving him sitting at the edge of our large tub.

"Hey—"

"LiLi!" She screamed, cutting me off. She sounded excited and she was calling me by the childhood nickname that only she and my father called me. My mother called me Olive up until the day she died.

"I'm pregnant!" I didn't say anything. I just listened to her ramble on and a moment later Fitz entered the bedroom.

"Liv." I looked up. "Times up." I dragged my body from the comfort of our sheets and walked to the sink to view the tests with him. There were three of them and they each said the same thing. _Pregnant_. Seeing that result is when the dam broke. Tears flowed freely as I tried to muffle the sounds with my hand. God was playing with me. My best friend and baby sister were both pregnant and now so was I, the only difference was that this is what they wanted. This should be a joyous time, a happy feeling but I felt like the butt of a joke.

"Livvie." Fitz reached out for me softly, a pained expression on his face.

I took a deep breath, reaching out to take his hand and and whispered as I held the phone to my shoulder. "Give me a minute. It's Ikia."

He nodded and I watched as he disposed of the tests.

"Liv?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. You're pregnant, babe. That's great." My quiet voice betrayed me as it broke again.

"LiLi, what happened?"

I sighed looking up at Fitz as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'm pregnant, too."

"Oh, Liv." She sympathized, knowing I didn't want this. "It's Okay! We'll be pregnant together. You won't be miserable alone."

I chuckled bitterly as Fitz sat beside me, kissing my bare shoulder. "Abby's pregnant too."

"Damn." Ki laughed. "See, now you definitely won't be alone."

"Yeah." I heard shuffling, then Lex calling her name in the background. "We're about to head out but I'm calling you later. Cry if you want to, you hear me?" I smiled and we said our goodbyes. I dropped the phone to my side and Fitz moved in closer, laying gentle kisses on my hot neck. I closed my eyes giving myself permission to enjoy the sensation and I found myself craving more of it. He almost moved away to get up and leave, probably thinking I needed a minute alone but that couldn't be further from the truth.

"No, Fitz. Please, stay." He sat back down and I pleaded with my eyes for him to touch me. He pecked my top lip before moving down my throat then lightly nibbling on my clavicle careful not to leave marks on my skin. His strong hands lifted me up on the bed and moved further south as he removed my black bandeau, leaving me half naked with just a powdery blue thong. When he removed my panties and kissed my folds I gripped his shoulders and in response he gripped my hips, jamming his tongue into my entrance and suddenly I no longer wanted foreplay. I just wanted him.

I firmly grasped his arms, lifting him away from between my legs and watched as he dipped his head low to fully kiss me. I could feel him kicking off his boxers as we removed his t-shirt together. He slowly slid into me and I moaned into his mouth. I felt more emotional than I'm used to and wanted to feel him wrapped around me so I reached around him to hug him close, the hairs on his chest tickling my nipples, heightening all of my senses. I locked my ankles behind him, digging my heel into his tight bottom, egging him on to move a little faster.

"I love you. No matter what, you're enough. You're enough." He whispered directly into my ear. I held on tighter as he repeated his declaration to me. I hadn't realized how much I really needed to hear him say those words. That he genuinely cared for me as his partner in life and not just his baby machine. He held me even long after I came, whimpering against his lips. My eyes were red from all the crying I'd done and I felt him kiss my lids as he got up to retrieve a cloth to clean us up.

* * *

Laying above of the covers, Fitz played in my hair as I laid on top of him. My arms were curled beneath him as I held on, afraid to move.

"Are you hot?" he asked, still massaging my scalp.

"A little."

I felt him lean over on his side to reach for one of the hair ties that I kept on our night stand. Momentarily placing it around his wrist, he began to wrap my hair up into a large messy bun then secured it with the hair tie.

"Thank you." I whispered and he kissed my head waiting a beat before he spoke again.

"When should we tell the kids?"

"Let's wait till Christmas. We'll tell everybody."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

"I love you so much" I froze as soon as the words shot out of mouth and my eyes popped open surprised by my own confession. We were lying naked in her bed and I'd just dropped the L bomb right after sex. _Ugh, I'm such a cliché._

"You do?" She sang and I wanted to get up, leave and hide. "It's okay, Bree. I love you too."

"You do?" I mimicked without the singing and looked up, lifting my head from her bosom.

"Duh, silly-pants. You didn't think you were in this alone, did you?"

"Well... I don't know." I shrugged.

"You're not." She spoke confidently and it made me blush which caused her to giggle. "You have the _sexiest_ sex faces by the way." She smirked and I laughed burying my face in her chest. I was so self-conscious when I was with Alex, but with Jessica it was different. Everything was different. The way she made me feel, physically and emotionally. The way I came and how often I came. I didn't always orgasm when Alex and I would have sex, but that's never the case with Jess. I come every single time and it is simply _amazing_.

"I don't know." I looked up again. "Yours might have me beat."

"I highly doubt that."

"Wanna prove me wrong?"

"Is that your way of asking for more?"

"Oh, I definitely want more."

* * *

 **Jaden's POV**

How my brother has been getting by in math, I have no clue. He's horrible at it but I guess with mom not tolerating anything lower than an A- he's found ways to cheat because there's no way he actually knows what he's doing. As we sat together on my square batman rug, I wanted to pull my locs out of my scalp. I tutor kids at school but it's never been this frustrating.

"Bro, math is in no way your strong suit."

"I know, asshole. Just help me."

I rolled my eyes and quickly filled out his homework.

"I'll actually _help_ you tomorrow, but my head hurts right now."

"Fine by me." He smiled as he left my room and it irked me. He probably planned on me getting frustrated and assumed I'd end up doing it for him. I knew I needed to think of an easy way to get him to understand his homework. It's not like he can put me in his pocket and take me to school with him, but for now I needed a break. Call of Duty was much more important.

* * *

 **Fitz's POV**

Livvie walked me into Breelynn's room and I felt a little uneasy, not knowing what this was about. Olivia was smirking at my nervous expression so I knew it couldn't be something bad but Bree looked much more nervous than I did so I was very unsure of how to feel.

"Okay, Daddy." Olivia teased. "Sit down." Liv sat in the chair at Bree's desk as I pulled the extra collapsible that stood beside it. Bree sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest the way she used to sit when she was a little girl and it made me realize how vulnerable she was and I decided to give her a comforting smile. Her legs fell as she folded them instead, clearly feeling a better about sharing whatever she was going to tell me.

"I don't know how to start so I'll just say this: I broke up with Alex."

My brows met in confusion. "What happened?"

"I have feelings for someone else... A girl."

This time my eyebrows shut up in surprise. I really wasn't expecting that.

"So you're dating a girl now." It wasn't a question but she nodded her head anyway.

"Jessica."

"Your friend from track?"

"Yeah."

"W-well, h-how do you know?" I didn't mean to stutter so much but I didn't understand. I needed clarification.

"The same way you know you love mom." She blushed, looking at her folded hands. She's in love. She didn't say it directly but she said it.

"What are you confused about, baby?" Liv asked studying my facial expression.

"Did you always feel this way?" I answered and Bree nodded. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"It's not an easy thing to tell, dad."

"But you can tell us anything."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, sweetheart, of course not." I got up to kiss her forehead. I could never be mad at her for feeling the way she feels or being reluctant to share it. She was right. It's not an easy thing to tell.

* * *

 **Olivia's POV**

"Truth." I said right after Fitz closed our bedroom door. It was something we said when we wanted to know what the other really thought about a situation.

"I'm not mad, a little confused, but I'll get over that. I'm mostly concerned."

I gave him a weak smile. "I know."

"I just wanna protect her."

"You can and you will."

"Your dad isn't going to approve." _Shit_. I hadn't even thought of that. But there's no need for him to know right away. We'll ease him into it.

"We don't won't tell him. At least not right now."

"My dad wouldn't have liked it either." He said it quietly. Fitz's father passed away just a few years ago and his feelings about it were apathetic. They never really got along.

"Bree will learn to cope with this. Just like when she was a little girl." Breelynn would get teased in school when Fitz would pick her up. Saying that he couldn't be her dad because he was white. It also didn't help that Bree looked like a mini me with no physical trace of Fitz.

"Why can't she just like boys?"

"Do you really want that?" I smirked, knowing the answer and he laughed.

"No."

"I get it. You don't want her to be judged any more than she already is but she'll be okay. I promise you."

* * *

"Mommy."

"Yes, bug?"

"When will I grow boobies?" I heard Fitz choking on his coffee behind me and I tried hard not to laugh.

"You'll get them a little later in life, you don't have to worry about that."

"Okay." She replied, seeming satisfied with that answer as she scooped up more Captain Crunch in her mouth.

"Where are the boys?" Fitz asked, standing beside me as we watched Riley sit at the kitchen island, still eating.

"Logan went with Bree and Jaden's in bed. Poor thing isn't feeling well. I found him throwing up this morning."

"Is it a bug?"

"I think so. He's a little angry with me for making him go back to bed but he's knocked out right now." Jaden, aside from Riley, was the only one of our kids that thoroughly enjoyed school. He'd never miss a day, but there was no way I was sending him to school with him being sick. "Fitz, can you bring Riley to school? I have an appointment that I'm running late for."

"Sure, no problem. You ready to go, Princess?"

"Yeah!" She shouted nearly knocking over her food.

"Careful, baby. Go get your backpack." I kissed her forehead before sending her off to her room.

"Okay." She skipped off.

"How're you feeling?"

I sighed. "I feel good."

"No nausea?"

"Nothing so far."

"Good." He kissed my lips before going upstairs to make sure Riley wasn't putting a bunch of unnecessary toys in her bag. I took one last sip of my tea and walked out of the door to start my day.

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

After school I sat with Jess in her car, parked in front of my house. We'd been there for almost an hour. Mom suggested that I bring her over for dinner and I was trying to convince myself that this would be a good experience.

"Why are you so worried? They already know me."

"As my friend, not my girlfriend."

"I'm your girlfriend?!" She exclaimed in faux surprise and I pinched her arm for trying to be funny. "Relax, babe." She leaned over the center console to kiss me and I allowed my eyes to close as she slipped her tongue in my mouth. I automatically felt my body relax and wondered what kind of magic she was made of.

"Ready?"

I took a breath and opened the passenger door. "Ready."

* * *

 **Fitz's POV**

I was setting the table as I heard Bree enter the house. She walked into the dinning room all giggles and hand holding. I'm not against homosexuality, but it was just strange to watch my daughter make googly eyes with another girl. I just had no idea, but this is what made her happy. Jessica makes her happy so we were going to welcome Jessica into the family.

"How do you feel, baby?" I heard Olivia ask Jaden when he walked over to her as she placed the mashed potatoes on the table. He was hugged to her figure laying his head on her shoulder and the difference in height was almost comical as she hugged him back, kissing his head, holding him like an overgrown baby.

"Better." He peeled himself from her, sitting between Logan and Riley.

"Good."

"Hey guys." Bree interrupted and we all looked in their direction.

"Jessica, Hi! How are you, sweetie?" Liv pulled her into a hug.

"I'm great, Mrs. G." She smiled sweetly.

"You remember my husband, right?" She walked Jessica in front of me and she held out her hand to shake. I shook it, not wanting to do too much too soon or risk making her uncomfortable.

"It's great to see you again, Mr Grant."

"Glad you could join us." I smiled back and Liv introduced her to the kids before we all got settled and began on dinner.

"Jessica, Bree told me you're thinking of going to an HBCU you know which one yet?" My wife eased into the conversation smoothly, clearly a natural at making people feel at home in her presence.

"I was thinking Clark or Howard. I'm just not sure where I'd rather be."

"Have you been been to Atlanta or DC?"

"Just DC, I'm thinking of visiting Atlanta over Thanksgiving break. My grandmother lives there so my mom and I may stay with her for the holiday."

"I think you'll like it. I went to school in the Northeast but I had many friends that attended Clark and Spelman. I _loved_ visiting."

"A little too much." I teased.

"Hush, Grant." She grinned at me before facing Jessica again. "He's just bitter that I never asked him to tag along."

They laughed and I watched as Bree looked on with stars in her eyes. The same way I often looked at Liv. _Wow_. My daughter had it bad and I had to stifle a chuckle.

"Baby, can you get the steak? It should be ready."

I nodded and left for the kitchen as chatter continued at the table. When I returned I served everyone their share, kissing Liv as I placed hers on her plate. I watched as everyone fell into normal conversation, Riley telling stories about her dolls while Jaden proudly spoke of his new gadgets and Logan stuck to more superficial subjects. I cut into my steak ready to enjoy it when I saw an uncomfortable expression on Liv's face, watching her cut into her own meat.

"Everything okay?" I whispered, careful not to alarm the kids.

"I don't think I can eat this." She scrunched up her nose and I looked down at the juicy, pinkish, medium rare meat and I understood her distain considering her current condition. I removed it from her plate and asked if she wanted something else and she just opted to eat the mashed potatoes and rice. None of the kids seemed to notice so we carried on as if nothing happened.

"So, Jess..." Logan started, sparking up a new string of conversation and I knew that whatever he had to say was probably going to cause a ruckus. He had this look in his eyes like he was going to start trouble and I was preparing myself to reprimand him. "How do you guys, you know..." And we all knew. Jessica's eyes widened as Bree looked like she wanted to kill him. Riley was oblivious to the conversation as she continued eating and Jaden just shook his head at his brother's behavior.

"Logan!" Olivia scolded before I could. "Little boy, you know better than that. Apologize right now."

Realizing no one found his inquiry as funny as he did, he quickly straightened up in his seat and muttered a sorry. The rest of dinner went much better with no more rude outbursts and we all said our goodbyes as Breelynn walked Jessica out to her car. When she came back into the house the door slammed against the wooden frame and she stormed over to her brother.

"Why would you ask such a question, dumbass?!"

Riley covered her mouth in reaction to the word, sitting on her mother's hip as Olivia and I cleared the table.

"Sorry! I thought it was funny, I didn't mean for anyone to take it that way."

"What other way would there be to take 'how do you two lesbos fuck?!'"

This time Riley covered her ears, burying her face in Olivia's neck.

"That is enough!" I bellowed.

"He has no respect for me." Breelynn complained.

"And right now you have no respect for your sister."

Bree looked over to see Riley quietly sobbing as Olivia soothed her while scowling at Bree and Logan in the process. Bree softened at the sight of her baby sister crying. Riley's a very sensitive child, yelling and vulgar language always unsettled her.

"I'm sorry."

"Take a breather, but you two need to speak before the night ends." Olivia commanded. We wouldn't allow the kids to go to bed angry at one another just as wouldn't. We fall out but as family we need to know how to fall back in and love each other.

"I'll finish, Dad." Jaden offered to pick up on clearing the table and I gave his shoulder a grateful squeeze.

"Here, I'll take her up." Olivia transferred Riley over to me, kissing her little lips to calm her down and it worked. The spell of mommy's touch.

* * *

 **Liv's POV**

"How do you feel?"

"Indifferent I guess. How about you?"

"I don't know. I'm excited." I could see the elation on Ki's face as were FaceTiming and it stirred so many emotions within me. "I'm sorry, Lili." She apologized, picking up on my silence.

"Stop. You're allowed to feel this way. You're gonna be a mom. That's exciting."

"But I want you to share in my excitement."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You should be." She playfully scolded and it caused me to laugh.

"Would you consider maybe getting rid of it?"

"No." I simply stated. I wasn't excited about the pregnancy but as far as I was concerned a child, my child, _our_ child was growing inside of me and I refused to kill it. Sure it was only the size of a poppy seed at the moment but that didn't change the way I felt. I was not aborting this baby.


	8. Chapter 8 - Thanksgiving

**Liv's POV**

It had been about two weeks and three days (yes, I counted) since Fitz and I had sex. Work and the kids only allowed small caresses and light pecks to occur before having to do something that needed our attention or until sleep took us. It was maybe three in the morning and I'd woken up with this amazing urge to jump his bones. I apologize for my corny terminology but that's exactly how I felt. Almost certain it was the pregnancy hormones, I didn't feel very guilty for waking Fitz up to, quite plainly, make me cum.

"Mmm," he groaned, as my petite hand stroked his flaccid length.

"Baby, wake up." I whispered breathlessly, my hot breath moistening the cuff of his ear. My already nude form (due to the hot flashes I'd have throughout the night) was grinding up against his bare back and he paused my hand which halted all of my movement.

"You're gonna make me cum just like this." He strained a bit, trying to hold his composure. I don't know what is it about some men's egos that don't allow them to come quickly or in a woman's hand as apposed to the warmth of her pussy. I mean sometimes I want to believe that it's just because it feels better but I truly believe its based on power. He feels powerless coming in my hand verses the powerful feeling he gets when he makes me cum just as hard if not harder.

The only way he allows me to make him cum without making me cum too is when I'm performing oral sex on him. So I turned him around and climbed on top of him. I moved down the length of his legs and took him in my mouth. I heard him curse and I smiled a little as I teased his tip with my tongue. I had him squirming and I thought I had him and I almost did until he startled me, grabbing me up and flipping me onto my back.

"Fiiiitz." I groaned, mad that he wouldn't let me finish. "This is our _fifth_ baby, you **know** nothing's gonna happen."

"It's still weird." He kissed and nipped my neck. Fitz didn't like to cum in my mouth whenever I was pregnant. I thought it was completely ridiculous but I always went along with it.

"You know—" I began but Fitz stuck his tongue his into my mouth before I could continue to say something that could have possibly ruined the mood. He entered me and I gasped into his lips while he sucked on my bottom one. My still flat tummy made it easy for me to wrap my arms around his shoulders, meeting each thrust with precision. I worked my muscles, trapping his manhood in my tunnel. He pinched my bud and I moaned, my face twisting in pleasure as I loosened my grip on him.

He pinned my hands to the bed, going harder and deeper. My entire bottom lip occupied my mouth as I tried not to be loud. I never wanted to sound proof our room because it made me paranoid whenever Riley would nap in here. I needed to be able to hear her and having the door open wasn't enough to put me at ease. So when Fitz asked I declined, much to his dismay.

"Let me hear you." He gruffly commanded.

I whimpered out of frustration, knowing that I couldn't yell the way I wanted to. The way _he_ wanted me to. Fitz held onto my wrists as he drove into me like a mad man. I let out more short little strangled whimpers followed by sighs that so badly wanted to be full blown moans. He pinched my nipples, feeding me two of his fingers so that I could suck on them before he showed my center some much needed attention. My back arched as the new found sensation caused me to grab his face. I was so hot for him, I needed more contact. I straightened my back and looked him in the eye as he made me cum. My eyelids eventually became too heavy for me to hold open.

I shook in the aftershocks of my orgasm as his took over and tried to regain my breath. We huffed and and I giggled at how out of shape we were.

"We haven't done it like _that_ in a while." He said into my chest as he laid between my legs and I could only smile, playing in his hair before he turned onto his back putting me on his chest. I nuzzled my nose into his neck and enjoyed how he shuttered when I kissed him, lightly tugging at the skin there with my teeth.

"Not again, Livvie." He playfully scolded, knowing that I could go on all night if he'd let me. I did my best to control myself and just snuggled into his side.

"What do you think about Jessica?" I inquired, after many seconds of silence. This wasn't our first time meeting her but it was never in this setting. It was always a very quick encounter before or after a track meet.

"She's smart, polite and kind."

"A looker too." I wiggled my brows, looking up at him and he chuckled.

"She did good."

"Yeah?" I lifted my head, resting my chin atop my folded hands over his sweaty chest.

"Yeah. She looks like a love struck teenager." Referring to Bree's googly eyes all night throughout dinner.

"Right?! I thought I was the only one picking up on it."

"Nope, I see it too."

"You think my dad will be angry?"

"I don't know. He has a soft spot for the kids. If we could get him to see how she is with Jess maybe he'll get it. He was madly in love once."

My mom passed away when I was 6 so I don't remember too much about her, but I remember how badly her death destroyed my father. Talking about her always made him sad so we'd avoid her in conversation.

"Are you seriously too tired?" I looked up, pouting and he must have found it to be cute because he was smiling and shaking his head in amusement and before I knew it his thick fingers lulled me back to sleep.

* * *

It was Wednesday morning and Riley was being extra sluggish so I decided to keep her with me for the day. I was in my office answering emails while she sat in a chair in front of my desk, playing on her iPad.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Where does the sky end?"

"Wherever Space begins."

"Have you ever been to Space?"

I smiled at her curiosity, trying my best not to laugh.

"No, bug. I've never been to Space."

"But you and daddy have been everywhere." Her little voice sounded so adorable as she pronounced every syllable.

"Not everywhere, but we have been to _a lot_ of places. You've been to some of those places. You just don't remember all of them."

"Where's your favorite place?"

"Hmm.." I got up from my chair, with my index finger resting at the tip of my chin as I pretended to think hard about her question. "Anyplace you are is just fine by me." I sat beside her, kissing her cute little nose and she blushed leaning into my embrace.

"Can I go see daddy?"

I looked at my watch to study the time and knew he was probably still busy.

"I think he's still with a patient. We'll give it a few more minutes. Keep playing." I pointed to the game she had idling on her mobile device before walking over to my mini fridge. "You hungry? Wanna order something?"

She nodded her head as one of her little hands rubbed her eyes. She was tired and in much need of a nap but she'd fight it for as long as she could.

I decided to order food from an Italian place down the street that Riley loves. Rice and pasta is the only thing she'll eat but I always manage to get a few vegetables in there. I ordered Risotto for myself, Chicken Alfredo with broccoli for her and a small pizza for Fitz, topped with all of his favorites: anchovies, mushrooms and sausage.

"Hi, Princess!" Fitz came shuffling in after I finished ordering.

"Daddy!" She abandoned her game to run into Fitz's waiting embrace and he hoisted her up on his hip.

"How are my girls?"

"Good." Riley smiled brightly, bouncing in his arms and I grinned at the sight.

"Tired."

He smirked. "I wonder why?" His eyebrow raised accusatorially, silently blaming me for my own fatigue. I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"I meant little miss over there." Right on cue Riley yawned and rubbed her eyes again.

Several minutes later we sat at the round table in my office eating lunch. Riley was eating up until the last few bites where I began to see her eyes flutter close. She was nodding off and I took the plastic fork from her hand before laying her on my couch and covering her with a small blanket so that she could rest.

"So you're providing Lena with birth control?" Fitz bit into his pizza looking at me suspiciously.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Oh, I'm very surprised."

"Why?" I took my last bite of Risotto then a sip of my water.

"Actually, I take that back. I'm not surprised. There's no way in hell you'd be okay with being a grandmother anytime soon."

I scoffed. "Ugh, don't even joke. I'd kill that little boy if he ever got her pregnant."

"You don't think—"

"No. I don't. And if she was I'd seriously recommend an abortion."

"Olivia." His tone had a slight edge to it and I knew I'd gone a little too far, but in truth I know Fitz doesn't want any of our babies having babies anytime soon.

"I'm serious, Fitz."

"So if he really got her pregnant you'd tell them to get an abortion?"

"Absolutely, do you not agree?"

He closed the pizza box, taking a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes. I could tell he was contemplating whether or not it'd be a good idea.

"I wouldn't want them to have the baby, but I don't think abortion is the answer."

"Then what?"

"Adoption?"

"No."

"No?"

"Do you honestly believe I'd be okay knowing I have a grandchild somewhere."

"So you'd rather kill it." He said evenly, not fully getting where I was coming from.

"You know what, I should pick up the boys from school and get Riley home."

I packed up my things and he watched as I scooped Riley up, walking out of the door. There was no way I was going to sit there and argue about a theoretical abortion.

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

Numb. Slow blinks. Clouded vision. Shaking limbs, body rocking back and forth. Jess held my hair as I emptied my stomach, cleaning after me then filling up her tub with a bath bomb and small candles to calm my nerves.

"I'm right here, whatever you wanna do."

"I don't want it. I want an abortion."

"Okay."

There was no more discussion about it. I was pregnant with Alex's baby and I didn't want it. We were over and there was no reason to tell him. I had the money and all I needed was Jess by my side and I would be fine. Right? I mean, this is what my mom would suggest. This is what I feel is right. I can't have my ex-boyfriend's baby and raise it with my girlfriend. I can't go through all of the changes of pregnancy. I can't give birth to a kid who's father I never loved and I definitely can't raise him or her when I've barely completed being raised, myself. It's just out of the question. So there. There's nothing more to think about. I am not keeping this baby.

* * *

 **Fitz's POV**

I hate coming to this supermarket. The women here are like vultures and they are bold. Shamelessly flirting, with their French manicured hands reaching for my biceps. I remember coming here with Liv when a tall blonde woman tried to slip me her number. She went off, but not in a typical way. She ever so calmly told the woman to find a different married man to go fuck because this one only wanted her pussy. Her words exactly. I'll never forget how flushed my face had become. I wanted so badly to laugh but I didn't want to add insult to injury.

Needless to say Olivia gained a reputation for her candor and most woman wouldn't be foolish enough to test her, but that never stopped the relentless wandering eyes.

 ***ping ping***

My phone alerted me of a text message and I stopped in front of my cart, moving to the side so that I wasn't in anyone's way.

 **OLIVIA: Please don't forget the eggs and milk.**

I, of course, had forgotten about those items and I rushed over to the dairy isle to retrieve them.

 **OLIVIA: Also, don't forget to double check the list.**

I checked the list and found that I forgot Riley's apple juice. After letting Olivia know I had everything I went to go wait in line

"Hi." I heard a woman's voice and turned around to see a young woman with long dark straight hair and makeup that complimented her pale skin.

"Hello." I grinned politely.

"You come here a lot?" I looked at her confused by her question. It sounded like a pick up line but I didn't want to assume. Maybe she was new in town and needed assistance.

"I do. I live here."

"I'm Lacey. I moved here a week ago from Colorado and I'm still trying to get to know the area."

"Welcome to Florida." I smiled still being polite.

"Thanks."

My phone rang and I excused myself, moving the groceries to the conveyer belt.

"Hey, is there something else you wanted me to get?"

"Yeah, can you pick up my prenatal vitamins?"

I nodded. "No problem."

"And hurry home."

I was still a little annoyed from our conversation yesterday afternoon but I couldn't help but be intrigued by the almost desperate tone in her voice. Olivia never liked phone sex and although there was no need for it lately, seeing as how neither one of us had traveled in the passed year, I still tried to get her to do it when we were in separate locations. I clutched the phone, pushing it close to my mouth and turned completely around so the woman couldn't hear me.

"Is my Livvie a little horny?"

"Maybe."

"Where are you?"

"The kitchen and I know what you're thinking and the answer is no."

I groaned at the missed opportunity and she chuckled.

"Aren't you still in the grocery store, mister? You can't say dirty things to me at the checkout counter."

"But it's self-checkout."

"And I'm sure there's at least one beautiful woman on your trail watching you ring everything up."

I turned around to see the same woman still watching me. She tried to quickly avert her gaze so it wouldn't seem like she was staring and I turned back around.

"What are you wearing?" I continued.

"Persistent, are we?"

"Humor me."

"I'm wearing sweats, a tank and my green and orange slippers."

I scrunched up my face at the mention of those ugly things. She purposely told me to kill the mood.

"You're not slick, I'm still gonna give it to you when I get home."

"I plan on it." I could hear the wicked smile in her voice before I hung up, moving quicker to get everything into the recyclable bags Olivia made use.

"I'm sorry." I heard as I placed the bags in the cart. "For trying to hit on you, I mean. I didn't see your ring and I sort of overheard you speaking to your wife." She blushed and I returned the expression.

"Don't worry about it. Happy Holidays." She wished me the same and I exited the grocery store with a little pep in my step knowing was waiting for me at home.

* * *

 **Jaden's POV**

"Is that mac & cheese I smell?"

Dad kissed mom's cheek as he watched her place the food on the stove.

"Can you set the table, please?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Jaden—"

"I'm on it." She smiled at me gratefully, kissing my cheek as I followed my dad into the dining room to help set the table.

"Dad..."

"Yeah, bud?"

"When did you know mom was the one?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and I knew he was confused by my question.

"I'm not in love or anything, I'm just curious."

"You're not old enough for the real version." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Please spare me the details." He laughed and I smiled a little, shaking my head. Seeing mom in any light that makes her something other than my mom sincerely weirds me out.

"I was so competitive in high school, especially in debate. I'd never met anyone who could challenge me, until your mother. She was smarter than me, quicker than me, fiercer. I wanted to know more."

"So what was the moment?"

"She got pregnant."

"You got mom pregnant in high school?" I asked, shocked and confused.

"Yup." He nodded, holding onto the back of two chairs. "But we lost the baby and it changed everything for me. From that moment on I knew that I wouldn't want to start a family or live my life with anyone other than your mother."

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

"Where's Logan?" I asked as we sat around the table, readying ourselves to say grace.

"Lena's father had a change of heart and invited him over for dinner."

"You sure he's not trying to poison him?" I joked and mom smiled.

"He'll be okay."

We all bowed our heads and dad prayed before we all took turns stating what we were thankful for. Riley began with a big dramatic breath.

"I'm thankful for mommy, daddy, Logan, Jaden, Bree and Jessica. Oh! _And_ my friends Kara and Miles."

My dad raised an eyebrow at the name Miles and my mother shook her head, her eyes telling him to leave it alone. After all, she's only five.

"I'm thankful for education and technology." Jaden spoke proudly and my dad smirked while my mom smiled with pride. She'd never admit but Jaden is her golden child. He's always helping around the house and his grades have never slipped. He's the perfect son.

"I'm thankful for life, health and my beautiful wife and kids."

"I'm thankful for every single one of you." Mom smiled at all of us and leaned over to squeeze Jessica's arm and my heart swelled at the love she had for my girlfriend and it was then that I knew exactly what I was thankful for.

"I'm thankful for the love and understanding that surrounds me." I statement simply and finally it was Jessica's turn.

"I'm thankful for this family and how you've all accepted me with open arms."

* * *

"Are you gonna tell your mom at least?"

"I want to, but I'm not sure how she'll take it."

"You don't think she'd make you keep it do you?"

"God, no. She'll be happy about my decision but I don't want her to be disappointed that I got pregnant."

"I still don't think you should keep it from her. She'd want to know. It would hurt her to find out later. She may feel like you don't trust her, which I know isn't at all true."

"My mom's been here before, only she lost the baby. She didn't choose to abort it."

"But do you think she would have?"

"It's hard to tell. My mom is a sucker for my father and sometimes allows him to persuade her to do things she normally may not do. But if her heart is set on it she'll go through with it no matter what. I wouldn't be surprised if my mom had it done before while my dad had no idea. My parents are animals," I laughed to myself. "They fuck a lot."

Jessica smiled and took my hands in hers. "You know I'll support you no matter what you decide right?" Though she didn't say it, I knew Jess meant more than whether or not I'd tell my mom. She meant that if I changed my mind and wanted the baby she'd be okay with that too. But I really didn't think I would.

"Thank you." I kissed her fingers as we laid in my bed. It was getting late and house rules implied that she should have been home more than two hours ago, though my mom allowed me to bend them a bit due to the holiday.

"You think I could spend the night?" Jess pulled me closer and her tongue teased my collar bone.

"I wish you could, but I don't need my family to know what your name sounds like when you me cum." I teased and she bit me which caused me to gasp.

"Damn shame. I love the way my name sounds when I make you cum."

"I bet." I giggled, sitting up straight. "Come on. I'll walk you to your car."

We walked out holding hands into the living room to see my mom and dad on the couch, cuddled up by the fire.

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Grant." Jess spoke softly, knowing that my siblings were all asleep. My parents wished her a goodnight and I told them I'd be right back before walking out the door.

Jess leaned against her car and I looked up at her as she played in my hair.

"Did you think about what I asked?" Her hands stopped and I immediately longed for her touch again.

"About the toys?"

I nodded my head and bit my lip, eager to hear her answer.

"I don't know if I want anything _inside_ of me." She made a face and I laughed.

"You can just use it on me. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Okay." She shrugged and I titled my head.

"Is that: 'okay, I'm down' or 'okay, I don't wanna do it'?"

"I'm down." She kissed my lips and I squeezed her right breast, loving the feeling of her nipple hardening against my palm. I suddenly felt bold, secretly thanking God that she parked away from my house so we weren't directly in my parents line of view. I caressed her lower abdomen before going inside of her panties and my clit throbbed at the feeling of her wetness against the pads of my fingers.

"Bree, what are you doing?"

I ignored her and began to suck on her neck. I circled her entrance with my middle finger and she whispered my name.

"You want me to?"

She quickly nodded and I spread her essence around before finally entering her at a snails pace and her head went back.

"You like that?"

"Wait, Bree, stop. Someone could see."

She was telling me to stop but her body was still moving with me. I rubbed her spot making her jerk a little. Her head rested on my shoulder and her hands were gripping my shirt.

"Still want me to stop?"

She shook her head so I kept going until she clenched around my finger sighing in relief.

"That's not fair."

"What?" I smirked, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"You can't do that. Now I'm all wet and horny."

"Take me home then."

I challenged and she looked at me not quite getting what I was saying.

"Your parents won't care if you spend the night?"

"They know we're having sex, Jess."

"So you wanna come over?" She asked sounding unsure.

"Yes. I'm coming over." I kissed her neck and told her I'd be back with a small bag of the necessities I needed for the night. I didn't want to be home and alone in my thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this before the incident in Colorado Springs so the fact that it's about abortion and also mentions a woman from Colorado is completely coincidental, but there's a reason for everything. My prayers are with Colorado Springs and Planned Parenthood. May this world soon see some much needed peace.**

 **P.S. I hope you've all had a great Thanksgiving.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Happy New Year

**oA/N: Some things are unnecessarily underlined and I don't why... my computer crashed so I don't have the patients to fix all the thing wrong w/ this chapter so please bare with me :)**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I remember being pregnant with Logan when Fitz had to go to this doctor's retreat. I would have gone too if I wasn't so pregnant but in truth I was grateful for not having to go. Those things had the ability to bore me to death._

 _It's no secret how much of a horn-dog I can be, especially when I'm pregnant, so I was horny all the time. Before Fitz left we took a trip to_ Essentials _a novelty shop a few towns away. I remember the first toy he bought me._

 _It was a long time ago. I was 18 and he was 20. We walked in together and I had no idea what we needed. He led me to the vibrator isle and he spotted a small toy. It was purple, maybe the size of two of my fingers but longer by a couple of inches. I watched the woman place a battery inside and test out the power before she allowed us to feel it with our hands how fast it vibrated. I listened as she instructed us on how to keep it clean and Fitz paid for it before we left to go home and test it out._

 _I'd grown a bit since then. My toys are bigger now and come in an array of colors. Some vibrate differently, others don't vibrate at all but I was feeling nostalgic so tonight I found myself using a purple vibrator similar to the one he bought me all those years ago as I laid in bed missing him._

 _*buzz*_

 _*buzz*_

 _*buzz*_

 _"Hello?" I had been fidgeting with the pillow beneath my curly mane until I found my phone and my headphones so that I wouldn't have to hold it to talk. Fitz was calling and I so desperately wanted to hear his voice._

 _"Hi." He greeted. Smoother than silk._

 _"Hi." I breathed._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Playing..."_

 _"Playing?" He sounded confused. "With what?"_

 _I contemplated on whether or not I should answer honestly. Fitz was (and still is) always trying to get me to have phone sex with him and I usually couldn't get in the mood or find my rhythm. There had been plenty of times where he masturbated and I just spoke to him, making sounds that I knew would make him cum but this time around I was ready. "Myself."_

 _"Yeah? You want some help?" His voice was excited, yet controlled. He wanted this but didn't want to seem too eager._

 _"I could use some." I replied coyly and he groaned in approval._

 _"What are you using?"_

 _"My little purple one."_

 _"Why that one?" He sounded surprised._

 _"I miss the old one."_

 _"Ahh yes, where it all began," He teased and I smiled. "Is it in?"_

 _"Yes." I sighed. I took the vibrator out, smearing my juices all over the lips of my pussy before reinserting it and turning the vibration up a little._

 _"You know what I miss?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"How wet you get. I love the sound it makes and how much wetter it makes you to hear your own fluids move around. You hear it, don't you, baby?"_

 _"Mhm." I moaned, going a little faster. Lifting my hips to meet my hand._

 _"I wish I was there so I could play in your hair and kiss your nipples, are they hard?"_

 _"Mmhmm" The gentle humming of the vibrator alternated between soft and almost silent as the makeshift cock slid in and out of me and I needed to hear him say more so I could pretend he was right there with me. "What else?" I finally managed. "What else would you be doing to me?"_

 _"I'd turn you over so that you'd be on top of me and I'd smack your ass just to hear you ask me to do it again. Then I'd flip you over and take you from behind with my hands wrapped around your throat. Whispering into your ear how much you like it when I fuck you that way."_

 _"Oh God." I whispered breathily and it came out slightly high pitched. I pushed the vibrating in deeper and continuously rubbed the vibrator against my g-spot._

 _"You like that, baby?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Yes, what?"_

 _"Yes, Papa."_

 _"What flavor is that pussy?"_

 _"Pink." I answered already feeling myself build in anticipation of knowing what he was going to ask me next._

 _"Can you make it all creamy for Papa?"_

 _"Mm, yeah."_

 _"Picture me licking you. My tongue circling your navel till I find your special button, what does that special button do, Livvie?"_

 _"It makes the cream." My voice was raspy and quiet. I was getting hotter by the minute and sweat bombarded my hair line._

 _"That's right, push that button for me, baby. Let me hear you make that cream"_

 _I continued to push the vibrator deeper as my other hand explored my clit. Round and round I rubbed myself, losing my mind just as my husbands name fell off of my lips._

 _"Fitz." I paused "I'm making the cream." My statement sounded like an instrument, a sweet excerpt from a familiar symphony, the height of a master piece and this climactic music caused my body to tremble making every muscle weak._

 _"Are you tired?"_

 _I yawned "No." And he laughed at my body's ability to contradict my statement._

 _"Take a nap, Livvie."_

 _"But—"_

 _"Olivia."_

 _"Okay." I huffed, rolling my eyes. It's no wonder where Riley picked up her attitude towards naps. We exchanged 'I love yous' and I drifted off shortly after hanging up._

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

"That was the best phone sex ever."

"Yeah for you."

"Not my fault you called during your lunch break." I smirked. "Besides, there have been plenty of times where we've had phone sex and you were the only one _coming_."

"Because you chose not to _cum_ with me."

"Okay, Fitz. Fine. We'll phone-fuck, and you'll get to make cream too, happy?" He chuckled at my choice of words and I was waiting for the question I knew was coming.

"Can we—"

"Later, hot pants. I'm about to meet with a patient."

"Okay." He sighed.

"I promise, Papa. Okay?"

"Okay." He said again only this time I could make out the smile in his voice.

"Bye." I sang, shaking my head at how it took so little to make him happy.

"Bye."

* * *

 ***Knock, knock***

Bree was at my door with lunch. She looked stressed and it made me nervous.

"What's up, honey? Everything okay?"

"I got you chocolate." She smiled at me taking a Twix bar out of the bag and putting what I guessed were salads on my desk.

I titled my head, taking the bar from her hands.

"Okay. So I'm about to tell you something big but before you freak out I already have the solution."

"Okay?" I eyed her suspiciously, getting a little antsy.

"I'm pregnant."

"What? When—"

"I found out a few days ago. I'm not that far along."

I didn't know what to say and if I knew my daughter, her mind was already made up about what she was going to do.

"Do you wanna tell your father."

"No." She quickly replied. "Not necessary."

"And you're sure this is what you want?"

"I can't take care of a baby, ma."

I agreed with her. I honestly thought that abortion was the best option in this situation but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have supported her had she decided to keep it. And in that moment it made me think of the conversation I'd had with Fitz about Logan  
and Lena. But I still felt justified in my feelings.

"Okay. Is Jess going with you?"

"She is but she has to leave for work in the middle of the procedure... Can you meet me there? Be there when I'm done?"

"Or course, baby."

She inhaled deeply. "Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

She smiled but shook her head, tears building in her eyes. I stretched out my arms silently telling her to sit on my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder as best she could, considering that all of my children (excluding Riley) are taller than me.

"What's going through that head of yours?"

"I don't wanna kill it." She began crying and it was breaking my heart. I understood exactly how she felt and this was why I wanted her to be careful. I wanted her to avoid having to make such a difficult choice. I'd always drilled into her head how I  
felt and what I thought she should do, but I wanted her to know that she didn't have to choose what she thought I wanted her to do.

"Do you wanna keep the baby?" I held my breath for the answer.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I mean... I know I shouldn't—"

"Sweetie," I took her face in my hands. "Do you want to keep the baby?"

She looked me in my eyes and sadly shook her head, no

"It's okay."

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

"You're in the office?"

"I am."

"I just put Riley to sleep"

"You're in bed."

"Mhm."

"How was your day?"

"Really good. Yours?"

"Better now."

She giggled even though it was a cliché thing to say.

"I'm so achy."

"Where?"

"My legs."

"I'll massage them as soon as I get there."

"Okay."

"What else aches?"

"Nothing." She said sleepily, truly oblivious to my double entendre.

"Livvie."

"Hmm?"

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No." She lied.

"Okay." I sighed. "I'll see you when I get there."

* * *

 **Liv's POV**

Have you ever had some good head? So good that you try to fight it but then you realize he's not going to let you go so you just go with it. You ride his face as he's pulling and nibbling on your bud. It's delicious torture. I woke up to the feeling of  
Fitz's tongue inside of me and I naturally went for his hair, a handful of strands crumbled inside of my tiny balled up fist.

"Rougher." By now Fitz knows how I like it but he likes to hear me say it.

"Like this?" He asked, words muffled with his face still buried between my legs as he added more pressure.

"Yes." I moaned as I felt him suck on me. I jumped and he grabbed my wrists. I was getting louder and I prayed that the kids couldn't hear me. Not the best way for a kid to wake up. _He found it_ , my eyes rolled to the back of my head. He had me  
trapped. His arms resting beneath my thighs while his hands kept me locked in place. He continuously fussed with my spot, dragging his teeth gently but rough enough to keep me squirming and boy was I squirming.

He reached up to play with my nipples and I held on to his arms as I felt myself nearing the end. I never used to cum from oral sex alone, but Fitz has coined himself the Cookie Monster over the years (for good reason) and I wasn't sure how much more  
my body could handle.

"Oh God." I tried to whisper. My orgasm was coming and I needed to cover my mouth with something. Fitz must have sensed my urgency to be quiet and he stuffed three fingers in passedmy plump lips and I let go.

Still.

Seize.

Lifeless.

Fitz removed his fingers, spreading both sets of lips as he kissed my clit one last time.

"Hi." He kissed me.

"Hi." 

Fitz moved my body so that we could cuddle, my back against his chest.

"What time is it?"

"A little passed one."

I looked up at the clock. "Wait, are you just getting home?"

I felt him nod his head, his chin tickling the crook of my neck.

"Shit, Fitz. I'm sorry, baby." I turned slightly to face him and kiss his swollen glistening lips, still cloaked in my juices. I'd forgotten about the phone sex. I was too tired and it slipped my mind. I silently blamed the pregnancy.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not." He says it's fine but he never means it. He's just as bad as me sometimes. "Come here." I pulled him closer, reaching into his sweats. I was definitely too tired to give him head but I was about to give my best lazy sex.

"Liv, you don't have to. You're tired. I didn't wake you to have sex with me, I just... it's fine." He kissed my shoulder then my hand after removing it from his pants.

"Are you sure?" I asked, a bit skeptical.

"Positive."

"Okay." I relaxed. Relieved that I got to go back to sleep, but I could feel his dick pressed into my back and it would not allow me any rest. I turned around and Fitz opened his eyes looking at me expectantly.

"You're not gonna take care of yourself?"

He opened his mouth but he wasn't sure how to respond as no words followed. I rolled my eyes and pulled out his member before taking him fully into my mouth. I bobbed up and down until my name was riding through the wind. I _loved_ hearing  
him say my name. I was about to get up to retrieve a washcloth to clean us up but Fitz told me not to move as he did instead.

"Thank you." He breathed into my hair.

I giggled. I stopped telling him that he didn't have to thank me a long time ago,I just accepted that he was going to express his gratitude whenever he felt I did something for him even though I don't have to, but I want to. I always want to. He's  
too good to me. My man deserves head everyday, though I would of course never tellhim that but he deserves whatever his big ole ticker desires.

* * *

I sat in the seats at Planned Parenthood trying my best to concentrate on the book I'd brought with me and not the teenage girls that sat, in the waiting room as well. The waiting room was unusually cold and I tugged at my sweater in an attempt to get  
warmer. About an hour passed and finally Breelynn walked back out. I gave her an encouraging smile and she took my hand as I gathered my things for us to leave.

The car ride was quiet. I didn't wanna ask her anything and risk upsetting her so I just decided to get us some food.

"Hungry?"

She nodded, her head down. Telling by her mood she wasn't hungry but she said yes because she knew I wouldn't allow her to starve herself.

"Should we tell dad now?"

I looked at her sad eyes and wished I could make everything better for her.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't wanna keep secrets."

"Okay, we can tell him."

A little over 20 minutes later we sat in the drive way and Bree immediately broke down.

"Hey, what is it?

"I don't want him to look at me differently."

"Listen to me. Your father loves you! He will never judge you."

"You think he'll be hurt that I didn't tell him?"

"Maybe, but he'll understand. He won't be upset with you." I looked at her face realizing I should tell her before we tell the rest of the clan. "Dad and I have news for the family, but I think you should know first."

"You're pregnant, I know." I furrowed my brows and tilted my head. "I was first and watched you carry three after me. I noticed all the signs."

I smiled thinking about how I made Fitz change his cologne or how I had the water running every time I threw up. Then of course there's food and the subtle body changes.

"I'm a little sad. I'll be away at school. He or she won't even know me."

"Don't be silly. We'll FaceTime and have visits. We'll make sure the baby knows you."

* * *

"Hey, beautiful." Fitz walked into our bedroom as I was tying up my hair.

"Hey, handsome." I teased back.

"How's the bean treating you today?"

"No nausea." I smiled, happy that I'd finally gone a day without puking or gagging.

"That's good." He smiled back.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

He looked on curiously and I began to get a little nervous.

"I told Bree."

"Already? Why?"

"Well, that I can't tell you yet. Breelynn has to share that with you."

"Okay." He eyed me until I placed his hand over my belly reminding him of the little blessing I was carrying. I was readying myself for all of the reactions I would receive from the family about the pregnancy and from Fitz about Bree's abortion. I prayed  
that he wouldn't be upset, though I doubted he'd be angry. Just sad.

* * *

 **NEW YEARS EVE**

New Year's was being celebrated at the Grants this year. As usual, Fitz's mom was holding her annual holiday party. It's was noisy. Laugher and holiday music filled the house as people mixed and mingled. My father was talking to Big Jerry (Fitz's Uncle)about  
only God knows. I swear they have their own language because I never understand a thing they say when they get into it. Riley was in the middle of the living room coloring with her cousins. She had a picture of a reindeer and I watched as she drew  
a red nose instead of a normal brown one, Rudolph nonetheless.

It was getting close to midnight,Fitz andI both agreed that after the countdown we would reveal our big news. I was a ball of nerves which made absolutely no sense to me. I'd done this before. Four times. Why was I so nervous?

"Hey!" Ikia bumped me with her hip as she passed me a champagne flute. I took it knowing it was just sparkling cider. "You excited to share your news?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What's up with you?"

"I don't know." I let out a nervous chortle. "I just—" I paused to gather my thoughts. "I'm supposed to be happy about this instead I'm sort of dreading telling everyone."

Ki made a face and shook her head.

"You're way too cynical, sissy. Find the positives in this. I know it's not what you want but think of the new memories you get to create. You get to go through a bunch of "baby's firsts" again. This is the last time. Enjoy it." She smiled and it must  
have been contagious because I could feel myself doing the same.

Ann, Fitz's mom, announced that is was time to count down. We all shouted from 10 to 1

and finally "Happy New Year!"

"Ready?" Fitz whispered in my ear and I nodded, genuinely grinning from ear to ear. Ki was right. This is a joyous time and I knew the family would be ecstatic.

* * *

 **A/N: Reactions next chapter :P**


	10. Chapter 10 - Problematic

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait! Life happens :P I will have updates for my other stories as well. I know a lot of you miss it. anywho, I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Fitz's POV**

"Everyone," I shouted. "Liv and I have something we want to share with you all."

I smiled at Liv waiting for her to give me the go ahead. She nodded smiling as she looked deeply into my eyes. In that instant I felt butterflies and I wanted so badly to kiss her, but I held off deciding that this wasn't really the time for that. I turned  
/back to everyone before I changed my mind and yelled:

"We're having another baby!" The family collectively cheered and I felt such joy in their response. Everyone lined up to hug us, as I watched the kids standing off to the side with different reactions.

I saw Logan walk away and on to the back porch. I looked at Liv and she looked back curiously. I leaned in to whisper to her.

"Logan doesn't seem too happy."

She frowned a little and and turned her head in search of him. When she spotted him outside she told me she'd be back before walking off to talk to him.

 **Liv's POV**

"Hey." I sat by Logan on the steps. His fingers were typing away, probably a text to one of his friends complaining about the news. "Honey, you okay?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sweetie, I know you're upset. I can tell. Talk to me."

"It's Lena. It's actually really silly. I'm sorry, ma. I didn't mean to leave in the middle of your news. I'm glad you and dad are having another baby. Really."

I breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't upset about the possibility of a new brother or sister.

"That's okay, baby. What's going on with you two?"

He made a face before looking at me. "I don't think I should talk to you about it."

"Why?" I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like his answer but if he was having real problems then I needed to know if I could help.

He paused. I could tell he was scared to say.

"I'd probably feel better telling dad."

The minute he said that I knew it was a guy thing. So I smiled and forced myself to get over it. Sometimes I was jealous of my husband's relationship with my boys but in truth it's the same way with my girls. They come to me about things that they'd never  
/come to Fitz about and so I have to respect it when the boys do the same with him. Besides, I'd probably kill them for half of the things they were thinking. Especially Logan.

"Say no more. I get it." I started to get up when he took my hand.

"I'm really happy for you mom. For all of us. We... well, we're a lot to handle." I rolled my eyes as if to say, _hell yeah y'all are_ and we smiled knowing that although that held very true I didn't mind at all. "I have the up most respect for you.  
/This baby's better than lucky. Blessed."

I teared up, but quickly tried to hide it by looking up, not wanting my tears to fall.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I leaned down to kiss his forehead and walked back into the house.

"Now, this is the last one right?" My dad teased as he walked up to me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Definitely." I laughed.

"I'm kinda hoping it's twins." Fitz chimed in, coming from behind me.

"Don't you dare ever wish such a thing on me, Fitzgerald Thomas. I was so serious. No way am I pushing out two babies all around the same time. Nope. Not gonna happen.

"I'm joking." He kissed me.

"Not funny." I playfully pouted before my dad interrupted our little moment.

"What are we naming this one?"

"We haven't really thought of anything yet." Not true but I didn't want to tell my dad yet.

"I don't believe you." He squinted and I laughed again.

"Don't worry, dad we'll tell you as soon as we settle on one."

"Or two." I elbowed Fitz in the chest and watched as he rubbed his pecs, laughing at my attitude towards giving birth to twins. It's seriously not going to happen. Twins don't run on either side of the family anyway so I wouldn't allow myself to even  
/panic about it.

* * *

"Fitz, stop!" I giggled a little too loudly. The door was cracked a bit and I didn't want to disturb any of the kids. Fitz was was playing with my breasts and I kept trying not to squeal whenever the pads of his thumbs would graze against my sensitive  
/nipples. I was unbelievably horny at this point and I hated myself for being so amused by his teasing.

It was like crack. Additive. I get off from just the feeling of his skin caressed against mine alone. No penetration. Just the tip of his glorious cock putting pressure on my clit. And when he's still hard after I've cum he'd enter me, stretching my legs  
/to my ears. Hitting my spot every time. But I wouldn't allow that. Not at this moment. I heard small pitter patters of tiny feet and knew it was Riley coming this way. We needed to remain decent because our little girl was vastly approaching.

"Mommy?"

I gave Fitz a face that said cut it out and I turned around to see Riley rubbing her eyes by the half cracked open door.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." I sat up wearing one of Fitz's t-shirts and a pair of panties. Riley walked over to me and melted in my arms the minute she reached my side of the bed.

"What's wrong, ladybug?"

"I'm hungry." I looked at the clock atop of the night stand, it was 3 o'clockin the morning, way too late for her to have _real_ food. I was surprised she came to me. She's usually come to Fitz these things because she knows I wouldn't

allow her to eat anything unnecessary. Like spaghetti. This late. Which Fitz has done.

"You want an apple?" I asked softly as I rubbed her scalp, keeping her relaxed so she wouldn't be up for much longer. She nodded and I got up to walk her to the kitchen so that I could cut an apple up for her.

"Come back." Fitz whispered when I reached the door. I looked back and smiled at his pouty face. He could be such a big baby sometimes.

"I'll be right back... daddy." I made sure to say that last part as soft and timid as possible and I laughed when I heard his sexually frustrated groan as I walked down the hall.

"Is daddy okay?"

"Yes, daddy's fine. He's just spoiled. Like you." I tapped her little nose and she shied away, giving up the most heavenly sound. Riley's laugh will always be one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard. I sat Riley at the table, though I would usually  
/sit her on the counter. Unfortunately my now protruding belly wouldn't allow me to lift my little girl up like I wanted to. I reached for an apple in the large fruit bowl on the island and rinsed it off before grabbing the apple slicer.

"Mommy, when can we see the baby?"

"Soon." I was 16 weeks now and I struggled trying to explain to Riley when the baby would be leaving my body. She still didn't quite get the concept of how long one month was, let alone five. _Five months_. It's gonna go by so fast.

"Here you go." I smiled, handing over a small bowl filled with the Macintosh apple slices. I watched her eat in silence and her little eyes began to grow heavy. When she grabbed the last apple I rinsed out the bowl before turning to the sound of Fitz's  
/big flat feet slapping against the tile floor.

"I'll carry her back." He said, lifting her up.

"Thank you." I stood on my toes so that I was tall enough to capture his lips.

"When I'm done, daddy wants some apples too." He spoke lowly, staring me down like I was his last meal. Before giving me any chance to reply he was off go Riley's room leaving me on fire for him. I'd deem it cruel if I wasn't going to see him in our room  
/in just a few short minutes.

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

"Daddy?" Riley whispered sweetly, breathing into my neck.

"Yes, bug?"

"Can I have a horse?"

I chortled at her question. It was such childlike thing to say and it made me a littlesad to think that Riley would someday be Bree's age. It was hard enough to accept Breelynn growing up. I didn't want to think about going through that all over again.

"Not a pony?" I asked, knowing that her response would be sassy even though she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Ponies are for babies." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

I laid her down then began tucking her in. She quickly fell into a comfortable position, on her tummy. Like her mother. I know Liv misses sleeping on her stomach lately, but she rarely complains and when she does it's so subtle that only someone who really  
/know her would pick up on it.

I kissed Riley's hair and after waiting a few seconds I walked out, cracking the door to her room. I shuffled down the hall and found Olivia sitting on the bed checking her phone.

"Hey, you." I greeted as I closed our bedroom door. She looked up and grinned at me before putting her phone down. I made my way to her and dropped down right between her thick thighs. I fucking love what pregnancy does to her body and I'll miss it. It's  
/scary. To think that this is our last baby. But I pushed the thought out of my head for the time being and I spread my wife's legs after removing her soft cotton panties.

I got a glimpse of how wet she already was for me and I felt my excitement. My dick growing. Fast. Olivia looked down at me, smiling. Waiting for me to take her.

"Lay back." I calmly commanded. She did as I said and I placed her thighs over my shoulders, taking one long glorious lick. I felt her delicate little toes on my back as she squirmed beneath me. I buried my nose into her folds and inhaled her essence.  
/I got harder at the smell, painfully hard.

" _Fuck_ , Livvie."

"Fitz." She huffed. "Inside. _Now_." She's so cute whenever she wants me like this.

"Is this all for me?" I lifted my head to see her, rubbing my thumb up and down her slit and leaving a trail of wetness with every stroke.

"It's _always_ all for you."

"You want it?"

She nodded, panting heavily.

"Tell me what you want, Livvie"

"You. I want you, Papa."

I kicked off my boxers, and I felt her soft hand grab a hold of me. I grunted and she reached up, kissing my neck.

"Fuck me." She whispered as she rubbed the tip against the lips of her pussy. Eager to please, I entered her swiftly and Olivia quickly moved with me, always in sync. _My queen._ I bent down to kiss her lips and I wasn't surprised when she

aggressively started to make out with me. Only two minutes later she climaxed, collapsing on her back as I kissed all over her body.

I stopped at her belly, it was small but it was there. I looked up at her beautiful flushed face. "Round two?" I smirked.

"Fuck yes."

* * *

 **Logan's POV**

"So what's the problem?"

"She wants me to go down on her."

"You guys haven't done that yet?"

"No."

"Like at all? Not even—"

"No, okay? We only had, like, actual intercourse. No oral."

My best friend's laughter nearly busted my eardrum.

"Seriously, man?"

"I'm not laughing because you two haven't gone down on each other I'm laughing because you said _intercourse_ and _oral._ I mean really?" He laughed again. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, but I guess my problem was pretty juvenile without  
/his added opinion.

"Bye."

"Wait!" He sobered up. "Alright. I'm sorry. Go on, I'll be serious."

"I just don't know what to do."

"You know where her clit is?"

"Yeah?" I answered a little confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Just pay attention to it. Doesn't have to be the entire time but when you want her to cum you gotta show it some love."

"That's it?"

He laughed again. "Just let me know how it goes." he hung up, leaving me with my thoughts. _Maybe I should just watch porn?_

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

I wanted to talk to mom about my school acceptances. I had an idea of where I wanted to go but I just wasn't sure. I needed her guidance. I walked up to the door, seeing it was half open. She was standing in the mirror rubbing on that lotion she always  
/used to prevent stretch marks.

"Shouldn't dad be doing that?"

She looked up through the mirror, ignoring my question. "What's up?"

I held up all of the mail and her face lit up.

"Did you look at them already?"

"Only the two I really care about."

Howard and Yale. I got into both, but I had no clue what I wanted to do.

"And you got in." She smiled knowingly. I love the confidence my mother has in all of us.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I say Howard."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's a great school and there are things you can learn there that you can't at Yale."

I knew she was referring to the fact that it's an HBCU and I would essentially be getting a "Black education".

"You think dad will say Yale?"

"Yup."

I sighed in frustration.

"Listen, you don't have to choose either or you can chose one and if you don't like it, transfer."

 _This_ is is why I needed my mother. I didn't even think of that. _DUH BREELYNN!_

"Mom, you are perfection."

She smiled and grabbed my face to kiss it multiple times. _Oh God._ I forgot how extra affectionate she gets when she's pregnant. At least at the beginning anyway.

"Now get. I'm trying to get sexy for your father."

"You disgust me."

She blew me a kiss as I walked out. I had to go tell Jess what my decision was going to be. I hope she doesn't get upset when I tell her I don't want to go to Yale.

* * *

"So I'm supposed to just be okay with this?"

"Jess, it doesn't mean I'll stay. I may not even like it, but I really don't wanna go to Yale."

"Since when?"

"Since forever."

"So why'd you apply?"

"Because I just wanted to know that I could get in."

"Fine, Bree. Do whatever you want." She got up from her bed and started taking off her clothes. She grabbed her towel than stormed off into the en suite bathroom by the right side of her bed. I heard the shower going then the sound of the door locking.  
/I knew she was upset. Really upset. I got up and walked by the door.

"Jessica. Babe."

Nothing.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

This felt wrong. What should I apologize for? Going where I want to go? But I also realized that I led her to believe that I was doing something else for a while. So that's what I was apologizing for. For not being clear. For not saying it sooner. _Damn, why didn't I say this sooner?_ I  
/didn't do it on purpose. I just didn't know how to say it.

"I'll call you, okay?"

She didn't say anything and I hoped that she would be okay. I hoped that she'd talk to me later. She couldn't be that upset. We could still make us work. We can. We will.

* * *

 **Liv's POV**

I sat on the bed as Fitz rubbed my belly with the Palmers lotion I'd been buying for years. It was late and the house was quiet. I could see that Fitz had something on his mind but for some reason he wasn't addressing it. Fitz isn't like me. He needsprobing.  
I need time. If I don't want to talk about something he'll give me my space. If something's up with him he'll talk but he won't bring it up if it's something he's really worried about. So I knew whatever it was, it was weighing heavily on

his mind.

"Fitz," I took his hands in my own and made him look at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

My head titled to the side as my face fell and my eye lids became lazy. _Why is he lying to me?_

"Baby, you know I know you."

He sighed moving next to me and I waited for him to speak.

"I'm starting to feel guilty."

"Guilty?" I questioned, not understanding what he was getting at.

"What if this is another rough pregnancy for you?"

I sighed, pressing my lips together. I hated this so much. My husband is the closet thing to an empath that I know. It's almost like he feels the feelings people don't even feel for themselves and I knew that he was scared. Just as scared as I had been.  
/But I'm not so afraid anymore. "It's been smooth sailing so far. Don't stress it, honey." I rubbed his shoulder as he looked at me.

"I feel like I made you do this."

"Fitz, if I remember correctly _I_ told you to do this." Though everything I think back, asking Fitz to _cum inside of me_ out of pure emotion and not logic wasn't the best idea, but I wouldn't let that make us or break us.

"Yeah, but—"

"No, stop. I'm happy for this baby and I am so sorry that I _ever_ made you think I felt differently." His head hung low and I just hated seeing him like this. "What brought this on?"

"Something your dad said."

"What'd he say?"

"He didn't mean anything by it but he basically said that we don't need anymore children. That your body didn't need anymore stress."

My father is always giving his opinion where it isn't needed. He had no right to say that to Fitz. He knows Fitz is sensitive. Sure he's big and strong but deep down he's a softy and things affect him more then others realize. But I see it so clearly.

"Look at me. _We_ are the parents. _We_ are adults. I don't care what my father says or thinks. This," I put his hand on my belly. "This is all us. Nobody else has a say so."

"Livvie, I'm sorry." He started to cry and I didn't like that one bit. Fitz in pain is hard to watch.

" _Shh_ , baby." I whispered, gently. "It's okay. We're okay."

"I love you." He said it so strongly that my stomach did somersaults.

"I love you, too. So much." I kissed his lips tasting the liquid salt falling from him eyes.

"Can you..." He paused, clearly struggling to finish his sentence. "Can we lay down." My heart melted when I'd realized he was originally going to ask me if I could hold him.

"Come here." My was voice was soft, making sure I didn't come across demanding or emasculating. We laid down together, his head resting on my breast, left hand holding the other. It always comforts him and it does the same for me. I just held him allnight,  
falling asleep watching his head move with the rise and fall of my chest. There was still more we needed to discuss in the morning but for now my man just needed me to hold him so that's what I did.


	11. Crush Crush Crush

**There are probably so many typos. Sorry! It uploaded by accident and Ididn't wanna take it down then put it back up, not feeling that great but when I feel better I'll have a better update for ya!**

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

My mom is 8 months now. This is supposed to be exciting for me, you know? I'm not saying it isn't but I should be sharing this with Jess. I should be telling her how cute it is when the baby's foot print shows up through my mom's skin when she kicks.  
Ishould be SnapChatting the cute outfits I've picked out. I should be telling her how I fear not being there for this baby, because once I'm off at college this kid and I will be worlds apart.

She should be seeing the foot prints for herself. She should be snapping back hearts eyes at all the adorable clothes. She should be telling me I'm being ridiculous because this baby will always have me no matter what. She should be here. I want _her_ here.  
/

But instead I'm laid up with some dude. Don't get me wrong. Marcus is foine and I do mean FOINE!He's hilarious and he's fucking smart too. But he's not Jess. He doesn't have her hair or her soft hydrated skin. The girl is always drinking water. Imiss  
her terribly.

"What's on your mind?"

I looked up, almost forgetting his presence.

"Nothing."

"Come on. I feel like you never talk. Most girls I've talked to I can't get to shut up."

He laughed. He didn't mean anything by it and I knew he didn't, but I was emotional and irrational.

"That's super sexist." I rolled my eyes and rose up from my place in his arms. We were cuddled up watching Finding Dory since neither one of was able to go see it when it was in theaters. I felt bad for constantly pushing him away but I didn't know what  
/else to do. It was just my natural reaction. I knew I needed to tell him that this couldn't go on any longer. I was hurting him and it wasn't fair at all.

"Whoa, Bree. I'm joking."

He sat up to face me. "I'm sorry."

What the fuck! Could he be any more perfect? Why couldn't he say something horrible so I wouldn't feel so bad. I need to tell him. I rolled my eyes again and sighed, trying my damnedest to collect my thoughts. I slowly pushed my curls away from my neck,  
/preparing my words.

"It's not that. I just-" I paused, looking into his emerald eyes. "I'm so sorry, Marcus." He looked at me confused so I continued.

"I'm in love with someone else."

He pushed in his lips and slowly nodded.

"You're ex, huh."

I looked at him with one eyebrow raised.. _how'd he know?_

"I'm still in love with mine too."

We were quiet for a while, until we both broke into tears of laughter. Eventually my tears turned into sadness and Marcus held me while I rode it out.

"I really am sorry." I said, again, sniffles and all. He kissed my forehead, hugging me closer.

"Me too."

 **Liv's POV**

* * *

I am utterly convinced that my back will never functional normally ever again. Laying on my side while Fitz massaged it for me, I moaned in approval telling him to go lower. I'm so overjoyed that this pregnancy is almost over. I need my baby to give mama  
/her body back, _today_. But I can't lie, I will miss some of it. Especially the way Fitz looks at me. Sometimes I'll catch him staring, usually when I'm fresh out of the shower. It's not a lustful gaze in the least. It's like he sees magic  
/in every inch of me, not just my growing belly. He'll kiss me longer and slower; savoring my plump lips and chubby cheeks. Somedays his hands linger on my ass or my breasts and I won't complain. Sometimes I request a squeeze or a rub down which always  
/turns into the best massage of all.

"Lower." I purred.

"Liv, any lower and I'm no longer massaging your back."

I turned my face towards his to see him smirking. He knew damn well I wanted him to fuck me. I was horny and he could tell. He could see it all over my face, my body language. He knew and he was teasing.

"You're getting warmer, sir." I teased back. I laid my head back down and he began to kneed my gluts.

"To the right." He reached my hip.

"Here?"

"More." I repeated myself until he was finally at the desired destination and he removed his hand from my panties for a few seconds. Before I could complain his hand came back colder and wet.

I gasped and opened my eyes. He'd distributed some pineapple lube on his fingers and it felt heavenly on my clit.

"How's that?" His voice rumbled in my ear and I literally shivered. In all our years I don't think that's ever happened but dammit it was hot. He removed his hand again before I could answer and this time I groaned and whined.

"Fitz."

"Turn around." I whined some more and began to turn over.

"Wha-" His pants were off and his erection was at attention for me. "Oh" I blushed and he got cocky.

" _Oh._ " he mocked.

"Shut up." I pulled him down, sticking my tongue into his mouth like a love struck teenager. My hands went all through his hair and his did the same. I turned around knowing that I was ready to take him now (or for him to take me). Unfortunately making  
/love face to face was over until the baby would arrive. It bothered me but I could deal for now. He grabbed my hips and entered me without warning. The way I like it. He pierced me like a needle, only the pain was far more pleasurable. I could feel  
/his nails digging into my flesh knowing my hips would be black and blue, probably purple by the end of our session.

Fitz's breath became labored and I could feel him working up a sweat and I reacted with a giggle. I felt a slap on my ass, his way of telling me to cut it out. I gasped when I felt him pound into me;it was his turn to laugh. I took his warm hand into  
/mine, intertwining our fingers as I held on and screamed his name. I placed his hand on my boob and he played with my nipple while I practically ripped the sheets. My orgasm was close and I was going to collapse. I was buckling and Fitz hold me closer.

"You okay?" He sounded concerned and I hated that. I hated that I did that to him. I rubbed his arm and turned my face to kiss him.

"Yes, baby. I just can't handle the dick." He laughed and his strokes continued. I dropped my head against his shoulder and came all over his glorious manhood. I felt his warm goo fill me shortly after and I sighed as he laid us both on our sides.

"You sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Fitz, stop." I gave him a look.

"I'm just nervous. We've made it this far but I'm still scared."

"I know, Papa, but I'm good. Please continue to enjoy this with me." I leaned in for a kiss. "Okay?"

He nodded and shimmied down like a goof to kiss my belly and I could only laugh at his silliness. He looked up at me like with innocence and kissed each of my breasts before taking my nipples into mouth and sucking. I looked back at him and I'm positive  
/I looked dazed because I damn sure felt it.

"Mom!"

I heard Jaden yelling my name and displayed an over exaggerated sigh. I was already worked up again and ready for round two with my husband, but Jaden rarely yelled my name so I knew I should get up.

"I'll go." Fitz offered, I stopped him before he could leave the room.

"No, that was Jaden and he specifically said 'mom'."

"You're right. He meant what he said." Fitz smiled knowing Jaden was the level headed of all of our children and rarely yelled for us but when he did he means who he calls for. Once, when he was 7 he called for me and his father went to see what we wrong.  
/Jaden flipped and said he didn't call for 'dad' he needed me. I got up and put on some sweats and a t-shirt on before going downstairs to see what my son needed. I could see him standing by the fridge, his back was facing me so I wasn't sure what  
/he was doing.

"What's up, baby?"

When he turned around I wasn't at all ready to see what I saw.

"What the fuck?" I gently cupped his chin to get a closer look at his swollen bruised eye. "Who did this?"

"This girl at school."

"What girl? Why the hell did she hit you?"

I could see embarrassment coloring his face, even through his injury.

"I tried to kiss her."

I wanted to laugh. It was cute, so cute. Jaden never talks about girls. He's such an introvert, not at all like me or his father. He's much more like my dad in that way. But even though I found it cute that he was bold enough to kiss someone I was pissed  
/that this little girl hurt my baby.

"How'd you try to kiss her?" I sat him down and got the ice pack from the fridge to press it against his face. He took it from me and held it as I sat down in front of him.

"I just leaned in."

"Without warning?"

He shrugged, biting his bottom lip.

"Baby, does she even know you like her?"

"Yeah."

"Well you can't just go around kissing girls." I smiled sweetly, still trying not to laugh. "What's her name?"

"Nothing."

I gave him a look. He knew damn well I wouldn't let this go. Whoever this child was, punching my baby was uncalled for.

"Saraya." He said it so low I almost didn't hear him.

"Saraya? What the hell? Saraya punched you like this?"

"No. Kyra did. Saraya kissed me back." He clearified. Now it made since. Saraya and Kyra are the twins of a couple that Fitz and I have been friends with for years. Kyra has always had a little crush on Jaden but from what I'm now learning so did Saraya.  
/Not sure how I missed that one. I guess Kyra was just way more obvious. Hell I didn't even know Jaden had a thing for Saraya, but I could see why. Though the girls are twins they look like two very different people, still sisters, just not what you'd  
/assume identical twins to look like. Plus Kyra a girly girl, Saraya is somewhat androgynous and I can see why Jaden would like that. She's not just a girl she's his friend, someone who he feels comfortable with.

"I'm gonna have a talk with their parents. Kyra should not have hit you." I really wanted to say, I'm gonna whoop that little girls ass, but I knew that once I told her mother she'd take care of that for me.

"So you like Saraya, huh?"

"Ma, not now."

I finally got my laugh out and kissed the side of his face opposite of his busted eye.

"Please don't have sex."

"Oh my God."

I ignores his protest and kept talking. "I can't stop you two from liking one another and I don't mind you kissing, but please baby promise me? You're too young. You're brother and sister are already sluts. You last three are my only hope."

He laughed even know he knew I was serious.

"I wanna wait til marriage, ma."

"You do?" I wasn't surprised. Jaden is definitely the kind of person to make such a sweet statement.

"Yes. And any girl that can't handle that can't handle me."

I let out big chortle. "I know that's right."

 **Fitz's POV**

* * *

After getting dressed I walked over to Riley's room to find her on Liv's tablet playing some game. I had no clue what game but Liv had so many security restrictions that I didn't feel the need to worry. As I got closer I could hear the music from the  
/game and a big smile plastered on her face, she's so cute. Seems like Bree was her age not that long ago, time really has flown straight passed me.

"Hey, sweetheart."

She turned to look up.

"Hi daddy!"

"You ready to cook?"

"Yes!" She shouted with excitement, getting up from her spot on her yellow knitted rug. I picked her up and we went downstairs to start on dinner. Liv and aunt usually took turns but since she's come into her last trimester I've been cooking more. She  
/gets so tired and I don't want her to over exert herself.

Once we reached the kitchen I saw Liv talking to Jaden who was holding a packet of ice over his eye.

"What happened?"

"We'll have to give Kesha and Shawn a called soon. Kyra punched him for kissing Saraya." Liv responded.

My eyes widened. I wouldn't have been happy about it, but I was expecting to hear my son had a bully. Jaden has never showed interest in girls or anything of that nature. He's always reading or doing homework. He doesn't talk about girls, so it was nice  
/to hear. But poor guys caught between two ladies who like him. I call it

 _The Grant Curse._

"You kissed Saraya?" I wiggled my brows and I watched as he groaned in embarrassed. Olivia laughed and got up from her seat, kissing me once she was close enough.

"Don't tease him. He's a good boy."

I smiled at Liv, she didn't seem to be too upset but it'd only be a matter of time before she started sending him to school with custom made graphic Tee that says "I'm mommy's angel, don't touch me." I know how much she already hates how involved Logan  
/has become with his girlfriend, can't imagine how outraged she'll be if Jaden were to sneak a girl up to his room.

"I'm gonna go to my room. Tell me when dinners ready."

Jaden left the kitchen and I got started, preparing everything I needed to cook.

"So Jaden has a girlfriend."

"Jaden does not have a girlfriend."

"Honey, I think he does-"

"Hush your face." She scowled and I mocked her.

"Hush my face?"

"I can't exactly say want I really mean." She looked over at Riley, who was taking out a plastic bowl for me.

"I think this is good."

"Of course you do." She rolled her eyes and stuffed a few grapes in her mouth.

"Baby, relax. It's not like he's gonna get her pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger... I left it there because I needed to give you guys a little something. You're all becoming restless lol I have a load of work**

 **before me but I promise I'm trying harder for you all to get more chapters out sooner!**


	12. Chapter 12 - New Rules

"I–ouch-shit."

"Liv–"

"I'm fine, Fitz. It's just Braxton Hicks."

"How can you tell?"

"Seriously?" I looked up at him from my plush seat, the recliner by our bed. He couldn't honestly be asking me how I know the difference. This is my fifth time doing this. I think I know what the hell I'm talking about. I'm a vet at something he'll just never get to experience.

"Fine, but honey, please. For me."

I rolled my eyes and got up from the chair with his help. I really in no way wanted to make an unnecessary trip to the hospital, but if that would make him feel better I knew I had no choice.

"Okay, Papa, calm down. Let's go."

I allowed Fitz to grab my bags, knowing we wouldn't need them yet but I wasn't saying a word. Fitz would rather be safe than sorry and I more than understood why, so I just let him do everything he needed to do to feel secure. Bree assured us she'd stay at the house while we went to the ER and I texted her letting her know that we'd most likely be back soon and if anything happened to change I'd have her father call. I knew Jaden and Riley were sleep so Logan was the only one I really had to be concerned about.

After gathering everything we needed Fitz guided me to the car. After I hopped in, Fitz did the same and drove away.

"Baby, slow down. If you don't drive carefully we'll be making it to the hospital on stretchers and we don't want that do we?" I wised, sarcastic in my delivery. So delightful when I'm pregnant.

"I'm sorry." He took my beautifully manicured hand and kissed the inside of my palm. I'd gotten my nails done yesterday due to the fact that I felt so completely ugly. It's such a silly thing to say but it's true. I have my moments of inadequacy and sometimes getting dolled up just makes me feel good.

"You want a blow job?" I batted my lashes.

"Very funny." He cracked a smile. I could tell that he was contemplating it and had we not been on our way to the hospital he would have said yes. He has before.

"You gotta relax somehow."

"I'm relaxed."

"Thank you."

I winced a little, making a face then looking over at Fitz to make sure he couldn't see that I was uncomfortable. I didn't like too much attention from Fitz. He can get smothering sometimes. Which is sweet and sometimes cute but mostly annoying.

"We don't have a name."

"Fitz–"

"We need a name. Her name."

"Lorelai."

He turned to me, giving me a face with no expression.

"Rory?"

"I'm serious, Liv."

"Okay, fine. You suggest."

"How about Kenya?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Reminds me of Kenya Moore. No."

"Who the hell is Kenya Moore?"

"That crazy bitch on Atlanta Housewives."

"The Gone With the Wind fabulous one?"

"Yes."

"Okay. How about Adrienne?"

"So they can yell 'Adriennnneee' through the halls? No."

"I doubt kids will know Rocky by then."

"Hulu? Netflix?"

"Okay. How about Alexandra?"

"You're off name duty."

"Livvie, come on."

"You're not good at it." I shook my head. I was not naming my daughter Alexandra.

* * *

Bree's POV

"Where's mom and dad?"

Logan busted through my room unannounced in just grey sweats. His hair was in a curly wet mess so I was guessing he'd just washed his hair. The kid has a serious problem. He's like Uncle Jessie times two. I put my book down, rolling my eyes as I removed my headphones and leaned back on my pillows to signal that he had my attention.

"Knocking is always nice."

"Where are they?"

"Dad thinks mommy's going into labor."

"Is she?"

"I don't think so. Mommy's pretty sure it's just Braxton Hicks."

"Oh."

"Did you want something?"

"No."

I looked off to the side, straight faced, pausing before I responded with a drawn out "Okay."

He paused before leaving and faced me. I knew there was something, would have come in here otherwise. "Lena's here."

I shook my head and put my headphones back in. My brother's a complete idiot and I refused to cover for him. If he was responsible I'd help him sneak Lena in here but he's not and he's always gotten me in trouble over the years so he can kiss my ass if he thinks I'm covering for him because it ain't gonna happen.

"Wear a condom." I called out before gesturing for him to close my door.

* * *

Fitz's POV

After the doctor assured us that it was in fact Braxton Hicks contractions I gathered our and we got ready to leave. Olivia laughed all the way back to the car and I smirked as I poked the side of her neck. She's so damn cute when she was right. She'll go into these laughing fits that stop time. Her head falls back, sometimes forward. All of her teeth out for display while her beautiful full lips stretch to make an unforgettable smile. And her nose. When it's all scrunched up it reminds me of the girl I met so many years ago. Nothing's changed. She's of course grown tremendously but still the same at heart.

"Stop laughing at me."

"Baby, I told you."

"Yeah, yeah."

I took her bags and placed them in the trunk since there was no rush. I was pushing the last bag up when I found something that looked like a puke bag. It was blue and plastic, like something a nurse would give you after having surgery.

"Livvie..."

"Yeah?" She sighed from the front seat, undoubtedly tired.

"What is this from?"

She looked up at it and I saw her whole mood shift.

Liv's POV

"Shit." I mumbled. Life's gotten so crazy I hadn't realized that Bree and I never told Fitz about the abortion. It wasn't on purpose I was honestly just waiting for Bree but then her break up with Jess happened and it just slipped our minds. That's life, but Fitz wouldn't go for that. Not now.

"I'm gonna tell you something and you can't yell or get upset."

"You know I don't like when you tell me how not to feel before I even feel it." He closed the trunk and sat in the drivers seat, waiting for me to continue.

"Breelynn was pregnant."

There wasn't much more I could say to prepare him for that news. Either way it would have hit him like a bulldozer, knocking down every cotton soft dream

he'd ever had for her.

He's also way too prideful. His ego is shot whenever the kids hide anything from him, although I'm really no different. He stared at me for a while, this pained expression stuck on his face and I reached out to touch his hand only to be rejected.

"Baby, please, just listen."

"Listen to what? Listen to how my daughter got knocked up by some boy and never bothered to tell me she was getting rid of it? Is that what you want me to listen to?"

"Fitz please. It's not like that."

"What is it like, Olivia? I mean, God! This is just like you to keep everything from me."

His attitude was way too much for me at that moment so I turned around to put my seatbelt on and looked straight ahead.

"Let's just go."

"Olivia–"

"I'm not arguing about this with you. You're angry and I can understand, believe me, but I'm way too far along in this pregnancy to deal with your attitude because I won't let you have at it with me. I'll just kill you."

I could see his anger building and if I wasn't pregnant (a high risk pregnancy at that) he would have gone off on me. But he knew he couldn't. So he roughly put the car in drive and drove off without saying a word. He gripped the wheel so hard I was sure his bones would rip right through his skin.

I got my phone out to text Breelynn and at the same time her picture flashed across my screen.

"Everything okay?" I answered somewhat concerned.

"Logan thought he was slick."

"Lena's there?" I snarled, already knowing my son.

"I told him to use a condom."

"Oh wow, thanks, Bree." My voice laced with faux enthusiasm.

"What the hell else should I have said?"

"How about: Logan, mom's gonna kill you if you don't make her leave now."

Fitz gave me a look and I held my hand up letting him know we'd discuss it later.

"I thought it'd be more fun to watch you kill him."

"Breelynn, go in there and tell her to leave. I'm not in the mood to go to jail tonight."

I could hear her huff which led me to believe she was most likely rolling her eyes.

"Fine, but can I punish him?"

"No Bree, just make sure she's gone by the time we get there."

"Is everything okay?"

"No. Everything is not okay."

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean it like that. The baby's fine. But we have some things to discuss with your father when we get home."

"Dad knows?" The panic in her voice was unmistakable, but I responded softly. Cautious enough to know it was serious but gentle enough to know he wasn't upset. He was hurt.

"Yes."

"I'll tell Lena to go, now ."

When we entered the house I went straight to Logan's room to find him on his laptop.

"Give it to me."

He looked up at me confused and I nodded to the laptop with my hand out. Careful not to roll his eyes he handed me the sleek device, so thin I thought was going to drop it the minute he put it in my hand. I took it from him then popped him upside the head and he flinched. I tried to refrain but I was highly annoyed already by this whole night.

"Do some stupid shit like that again, try me."

"But–"

"Logan, I'm not playing with you. This is the second time you've brought Lena here without permission and passed curfew. If I wasn't carrying your little sister I'd be beating your ass right now, do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"I want every electronic you have outside of your door before school tomorrow and you're taking the tracker instead."

He was struggling hard not to argue with me. He so badly wanted to object to everything I was saying but he began to gather his things for me to lock up for 24 hours. I walked out and into the master bedroom to find Fitz sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Can you ask Bree to come in here please?"

"Are you going to yell at her?" I asked putting my purse on the floor by the bed.

"No, Liv that's reserved for you." I turned around to see he had looked up and was now facing me. It was clear that he was emotionally distraught and I was upset with myself for not telling him sooner but it wasn't just my news to tell.

"Fitz, you know I didn't keep this from you on purpose."

"Whatever, Olivia. It's just like you putting her on birth control without my knowledge. I'm just her father. I get no say."

"Fitz, I'm sorry." I started to cry, the feeling overwhelming my senses. I quickly tried to hide my tears and went into our bathroom, closing the door before he could stop me.

"Livvie." I heard him call out. Now his tone was more empathetic and I could hear him coming closer.

"I'm fine." My voice shook and I was so obviously not fine. I mean I was mostly okay, but I was hurt. I was hurt that he'd think such a thing about me. Goes back to the comment he made in the car. Thinking I don't tell him anything. As if I exclude him and don't give a fuck about anything else but my opinion.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I know you didn't try to hide it. I just feel so left out of everything and I can't really blame you because I know you're just respecting Breelynn, but Liv I have to know about things that can potentially hurt her."

I opened the door and wiped my face.

"She was afraid you'd hate her if we told you. I was waiting for her to feel ready."

Fitz plopped back onto the bed burying his face in his hands. His breathing was now labored and he was on the verge of tears. I walked over to rub his back and he looked at me with red eyes.

"How'd this happen? She doesn't trust me."

"She trusts you. She just doesn't want her daddy seeing her differently. She's already gay, which she thinks is disappointment enough."

"She knows I don't think that."

"Yes, but she still gets her feelings hurt when you act like Riley or this baby are your last hope at having a normal daughter."

"I've never said that."

"You hint at it when you joke. You just don't realize it."

He looked at me and I gave him a look of confirmation. "I'm such an idiot."

"Sometimes." I smiled.

He looked up at me and pouted. I kissed his lips as my way of saying it would be okay. We aren't perfect but I swear we're far from disasters. We're great with our kids and with each other but we have those moments when our insecurities get the best of us and we fall short, but it doesn't make us stupid or horrible people. Just human and that will always be the common denominator.

* * *

Fitz's POV

I knocked once and after a few seconds I heard her say come in. She sounded like a small child being summoned, she knew I would come to talk to her and she was ready. I imagined how nervous she must've been. All I wanted to do was ease my baby girl's mind, because no matter what, Bree is and will always be my first. My first child and my first experience of pure love at first sight. I would always love her, protect her, be her knight in shining armor and I can't take knowing that she may not view me in that way anymore. I have to make that right.

I opened the door, walking inside with a gentle demeanor.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Hey, dad."

"Mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

She shook her head indicating that she didn't mind, but I still didn't care for the look of uncertainty on her face.

"Honey, before I say anything, know that I am not upset with you and I love you always. Okay?"

She visibly sighed and I hated that I ever made her feel unsure of what she could tell me. As her father I would always catch her. I can't help but want to save my baby, but I also know how important it is for her to have independence. I don't ever want her depending on a man the way she depends on me so at some point she will need to need herself. Because her mom and I won't always be here. But this is my last year with her as a "child" I don't wanna feel robbed of my last years with Bree because she's becoming a woman and I'm more than sure that there will be things I will never know about and things I may not be able to help her with.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna tell you I was pregnant because I'm so young and I didn't wanna tell you about the abortion because I was ashamed."

"Why?"

"Because I killed my baby." She began to cry.

"Oh sweetie, no. You did what was right for you."

"I did." She confirmed in my arms, lifting her head as I rubbed her back.

"That's all that matters. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. Anything at all and I will never stop loving you. I'm here."

She hugged me tighter and I just held her close. My little girl is growing up but I believe that as long as I'm living she'll need me and I'll always want to be needed. I'm not ready to possibly go through this all over again with Riley or this new baby, whom we really need to give a name.

"Hey, why don't you name the baby?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure mommy would like that."

She laid her head on my shoulder for a little longer then lifted herself up, breathing evening out, heartbeat back to normal.

"Nobyl. Like Chernobyl. Because any kid of mom's is nuclear."

I laughed though I knew she was mostly serious.

"But I just like that for the spelling. To be noble is to be of excellence. This baby is a Grant, she will be excellent."

"Nobyl?"

"We could even call her Billie."

"Billie." I smiled. "Nobyl Grant."

"Nobyl Maya Grant."

"I think mommy will love that."

A/N: For update info or info about other projects I'm working on follow me on twitter joleighjack or instagram joleighjack_


End file.
